Evolution
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Night of Terror. Dr. Izaya Kirk is back and kidnaps Levi to use as a test subject for his gene splicing research. But Kirk's in for a big nasty surprise when he discovers Levi's secret. Now Kirk has a decision to make: let his escaped prisoners go and let them reveal his hiding place or chase them down with his army of Slegs and risk a deadly fight with an angry Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a little longer than the average, 15 chapters.

* * *

 **Sleep Deprived**

Life has proven time and time again that to survive, you must adapt and, above all, evolve. Being too specialized is an awaiting death sentence as the smallest change can spell disaster. Thus the ability to adapt to any sort of change, whether in the climate, the environment or in the heat of battle, can mean the very difference between life and death.

Another day at Mount Paozu. Goku was busy plowing the fields with a tractor. The great saiyan yawned, bored by the peaceful days. Apparently the wife of the strongest saiyan ever was not content until he started earning money by working. So Goku was now a farmer... kinda sad.

Goten: "Daaad!"

Goku: "Ohh, Goten. Is school already over?"

Goten: "Today's Sunday. I brought you lunch!"

Goku: (Stops the tractor and climbs off) "Ohh, good. I could use a break... Would you mind driving this thing for me while I eat?"

Goten: "Sure."

And Goku sat down to have lunch. While he ate, Goten continued plowing the fields. After eating, Goku decided to do a little training, knowing Goten had his back with the farm work. The saiyan mentally imagined all of his most challenging enemies from the past. First Frieza, the evil tyrant that nearly wiped the saiyan race off the face of the universe. Goten watched his father while continuing to plow with the tractor. Next Goku imagined Cell, the bio-android that nearly defeated them. Goten continued to watch. The next enemy Goku 'faced' was the evil Kid Buu, one of their most challenging adversaries to date. But before he imagined himself defeating Buu, Goku heard a crash and a scream! Goten stopped paying attention to what he was doing and drove off the side of the hill!

Goten: "WAAAH!"

Goku: "Goten!"

Catch. Goten was safe and sound under Levi's arm.

Levi: "I gotcha, Goten."

Goten: "Heh-heh! Levi!"

And Levi wasn't alone. A huge pair of wings suddenly appeared. Levi had caught Goten while Vegeta had caught the heavier tractor.

Goku: (Relieved) "Ohh... Thank you, guys."

Crash! Vegeta just dropped the tractor onto the ground and rather roughly at that. The moment he landed, Levi hopped off and set Goten down.

Goten: "Thanks, Levi."

Goku: "Thanks a lot, Levi. You too, Vegeta."

Vegeta just huffed and groaned exhaustedly. Only now did Goku notice that the prince looked very tired.

Goku: "Whoa... What's wrong with him?"

Levi: "For future reference, this is what Vegeta is like with only a grand total of 4 hours worth of sleep within five days."

Goku: (Gawking in shock) "Are you serious?!"

Levi: "Very much. Alright, Vegeta. That's it. Take a few hours."

And Vegeta just collapsed where he was and dozed off.

Goku: "What the hell has he been doing?!"

Levi: "What hasn't he? Truly the downside to being the strongest being in the Soul Society... Everybody wants something done."

Goku: "Vegeta just willingly did all that?"

Levi: "At first as a favor. Then a polite "why not". Theeeen it started getting out of hand."

Goku: "Five days with only 4 hours of sleep total? The ship called "Out of Hand" sailed long ago, Levi."

Levi: "Tell me about it. It finally got to the point where Toushiro was forced to put a lockdown on the use of his Second Lieutenant for anything, something of which Yamamoto is strongly siding with him on. Thank god."

Goku: "No kidding. So Vegeta's overworked and now needs a place to rest, huh? Is that why you're here?"

Levi: "Actually yes, that's why I'm here. Toushiro asked me to take Vegeta somewhere far away so he can get some rest while he stayed back to make sure no one tried to follow. Hope you don't mind, Goku."

Goku: "Not at all. In fact..."

Goku got closer to Levi and, with an evil grin, said-

Goku: "You actually couldn't've picked a better place to bring him. Cuz, normally, my place isn't exactly Vegeta's first listing of locale when seeking some peace."

And Levi just nodded with a sly smirk before saying-

Levi: "Yeah that's why I brought him here."

Goku just laughed quietly out loud while patting Levi's shoulder.

Goku: "Ah, Levi, you are the type of cynical and sly that I actually like."

Levi: "Takes one to know one, I believe the old saying goes."

And Goku just hummed a laugh while making a rather mischievous grin. Goten just looked at Vegeta and had a question.

Goten: "How long is he going to be out like that?"

Levi: "That's actually a good question. Goku?"

Goku: "Uh..."

Goku glanced at Vegeta just as the prince let out an all mighty snore. That was a tell-tale sign.

Goku: "Yeeeaahhhh... you might wanna get comfortable, Levi."

Levi just glanced at Vegeta in somewhat of surprise. The prince dozed off literally only a minute ago and he was already in that deep of sleep? Now that is tired.

Levi: "Guess I don't have a choice."

They just left Vegeta where he was. He was fine in the grass under a tree, or rather more truthfully none of them had the balls to move him somewhere better. History has proven, and quite gruesomely for that matter, that disturbing a sleep deprived Vegeta is a type of fury Hell doesn't have and doesn't want!

They've offered! Hell turned them down!

Levi followed Goku and Goten back to the tractor where Goku tried to do a little tuning to get it fixed up again. Levi just looked over the field in confusion. The only man who was stronger than Vegeta was farming?

Goku: "I know that face, Levi. Yes I am plowing some of my land to use as fields for vegetables and such."

Levi: "Why?"

Goku: "Apparently Chi-Chi is dead set on me working to earn some real money."

Levi: "... ... Goku, you're stronger than Vegeta by just enough. And yet being henpecked by your human wife?"

Goku: (With a screwdriver in his mouth) "Ah-huh."

Levi: "Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

Goku: (Taking the tool out to use) "You aren't married to her."

Levi: "True. So why farming?"

Goku: "Well one I've got a vast quantity of land that's rich for farming. And the other reason is with this job I can just ditch it to train whenever."

Levi: "(Blinks a few times) ... You're crazy."

Goku: "Don't judge me, Levi."

Levi: "I'm not judging you, Goku. Except maybe your sanity. Is Chi-Chi really ok with that?"

Goku: "Not to be offensive, Levi, but it is oh so obvious that you've never been married."

Levi: "Comeback- it is oh so obvious that you've never done what Chi-Chi has asked of you without her putting her foot down on the subject."

Goku: "Touché."

 _Chi-Chi: "Goookuuuuu! Goooteeen!"_

Goten: "Speaking of Mom."

Chi-Chi had come to see how her man and young son were doing, and also to make sure that Goku was actually working. When she got up the small hill, she noticed they weren't alone.

Chi-Chi: "Oh! Levi, how nice. Haven't seen you in a little while. How are you?"

Levi: "I'm fine, thanks."

Chi-Chi: "What're you doing here? You need something?"

Goku: (Still trying to fix the tractor) "Someone needs a break from the Soul Society to catch up on five days worth of missed sleep."

Chi-Chi glance at Levi, at first thinking Goku was talking about him. Levi just pointed over to the shade of the closest tree and Chi-Chi instantly saw Vegeta lying there dead asleep. She didn't have to guess after that.

Chi-Chi: "Oh poor Vegeta. It must be so hard being the strongest in the Soul Society, everyone looking to you for help, for strength. Poor thing. At least he's working."

Chi-Chi had said that on purpose and purposely loud enough for Goku to hear.

Goku: "Hey I'm working! Levi, aren't I working?!"

Levi: "Oh please, Goku, keep me out of this."

Chi-Chi: "Don't think I'm not watching you, Goku."

Goku: "Ok, ok. I get it."

Goku tried again to get the tractor working but he just couldn't.

Goku: "*Sigh* Well I guess it's a good thing Vegeta's here after all. I know he can get this thing running again. I'll ask him once he wakes up."

Chi-Chi: "In that case... Levi, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Levi glanced at Vegeta and then back at Chi-Chi again.

Levi: "Don't exactly have another choice right now."

Chi-Chi: "Wonderful! I'll prep a place for you then."

And Chi-Chi headed back to prep a spot for Levi at the table. When she was gone, the soldier had an interesting question for Goku as he's heard some stories about what this family sometimes eats.

Levi: "What is she cooking for dinner anyway?"

Realizing that Levi has heard some things from the others, Goku just put his hand on his shoulder.

Goku: "If I told you, you'd probably be tempted in waking Vegeta up to leave."

Levi: "... ... Please tell me none of it is alive."

Goku: "Don't worry. Even I have limits on what I'll eat. Let's go in, c'mon, Goten!"

Goten: "Coming!"

Everyone headed inside, content that Vegeta wasn't going anywhere any time soon. A few minutes later and the lid of a cooking pot was removed. Chi-Chi showed Levi the boiling eels she was cooking for one of the many dishes. Needless to say, the soldier wasn't used to such a... 'exotic' variety.

Chi-Chi: "Looks good, doesn't it?"

Levi: "Um... ... Yeah... uh..."

Chi-Chi: "What's the matter, Levi? Don't you like eel?"

Levi: "Um... Well... (Scratches the back of his head) To be honest... I don't know... I've never had anything this... exotic..."

Chi-Chi: "Well then you are in for a treat! Admirably it'll be a bit of an acquired taste. But I'm sure you'll like it none the less."

Grimmjow: "Acquired is an understatement."

Levi huffed a polite laugh at the arrancar's remark. He wasn't going to say it, but some of the dishes didn't look all that good to him. If he was going to eat any of these, he was gonna have to work up a bit of a bigger appetite first. Luckily he knew how to get himself hungrier.

Levi: "Riiight... If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a little walk. Work up an appetite."

Chi-Chi: "That's fine. Dinner won't be ready for a while anyway. I'll give a shout when it's ready."

Levi: (Almost out the door) "Ok, I'll keep my ears open."

Goku: "Hey, Levi, do me a favor and stay within sight of the house, please. It's easy to get lost around here if you don't know the area."

Grimmjow: "That and Vegeta will chew your neck-"

Goku: "And Vegeta will chew my neck if I can't find you... (Slightly under his breath) Assuming he wakes up to do so... (Back to normal) Please, just... stay within sight of my house, ok?"

Levi: (A bit amused) "Heh, ok, Goku. I will."

And Levi went outside to take a little walk before dinner. Before he started down the path behind Goku's house, he took one last look at Vegeta, who was still dead asleep in the shade. The soldier just huffed and shook his head before going off. For the rest of the day, Levi explored the area around Goku's place, making sure not to stray too far from sight of the house. As evening started to approach, Levi knew that dinner would be ready shortly. He had just enough time to go up one last trail before it got dark and dinner was ready. It was a little up the mountain and into some of the thicker woods. The soldier went up about less than 10% of the mountain before he sensed that he was getting too far from Goku's house. It was also almost dark, so by the time he got back it would be just about right. Levi turned around to head back. But the moment he did, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and had a cloth forced over his mouth and nose! Levi tried to fight back but quickly lost function over his own body as a drug soaked in the cloth started sedating him. He heard hazy voices before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Look who's back and just as morally crazy as ever.

* * *

 **An Old Face Reappears**

Minutes turned to hours. Every now and then Levi would slightly come to, but only saw blurs and mumbled voices before everything would go dark again a second later. He was being taken somewhere, but he had absolutely no idea where or even by whom. He was being taken miles away, far far from friends and everything associated with them. Levi knew that someone would search for him. He just hoped that they'd find him soon. The kidnappers took the soldier far into a valley, one practically forgotten by man. Inside the valley, an army had been built. But they weren't humans. Nor saiyans or anything the world has ever seen. Inside their fortress, the kidnappers took their prisoner to the prison cells. Levi was vaguely aware of himself getting pushed onto the hard metal floor of a cage. He heard a voice, different from the unusual raggedy ones from earlier, before he fell unconscious again.

?: "Inform me when he wakes."

... About thirty minutes later and the chloroform started to ware off. Levi moaned as he felt his senses coming back. His eyes slowly started to open as his vision steadily cleared. He could hear voices, strange and unfamiliar voices.

?: "He's coming to."

? 2: "Get the boss."

He still felt a little numb, but he had regained enough control over his own body to attempt to move. As his sight started to fully clear, Levi lifted his head up to look around. He saw shadows moving around in the cell next to him, but he couldn't make out what or who they were.

?: "Hey! Wake up!"

A loud clank snapped Levi's attention to the front of his cell. There, he was frightened by the sudden appearance of a strange looking man like lizard! The soldier screamed out in fright and instinctively backed up as far as he could go! The only thing that stopped him was a cold metal wall. The strange being laughed in amusement.

?: "Hah-hah-hah! I never get tired of that reaction!"

Levi took a moment to get a better look at the thing. There were two, one green and lean and the other big muscular and a brownish green. They both looked like lizards of some kind that had features and stood on two legs like humans. They were also clothed in armor and carried guns of different sorts.

Lean Lizard: "Wonder how he'll react when he seems 'them'?"

The two lizard men chuckled as Levi watched them. He suddenly remembered the strange shadows next to him. He turned his head slowly gasped at what he saw.

Another him and the Scout Regiment!

Levi shut his eyes hard and shook his head a few times. He thought he was dreaming or seeing things! But the other he assured him that he wasn't.

Captain Levi: "You're not seeing things. We're really here."

?: "Well well... Finally you've awakened."

Our Levi turned his attention back to the cell door where a man, a normal human, with short blonde hair and waring a lab coat approached him. Of course Levi didn't know him, but we do. We've met this man before.

Dr. Izaya Kirk.

What neither Levi or Kirk were aware of was the connection they both shared. Levi was not aware that Kirk had escaped from Toushiro and Vegeta not too long ago and Kirk was definitely not aware that Levi was close friends with Vegeta and Toushiro. This would come to bite one of them later.

Dr. Kirk: "About time."

Levi: "Who... Who are you?"

Dr. Kirk: "The name is Dr. Izaya Kirk. I'm a scientist and, as you can see by my marvelous creations here, a brilliant one at that."

Levi: "What's going on?... What do you want with us? How'd you get (Points to the Scouts next to him) them?"

Dr. Kirk: "I found them after I escaped through a portal created by my last grand experiment that a couple of fools tried to stop me from achieving. They were perfect material to use for another experiment I had in mind. DNA splicing... taking the desired traits of one and putting them into another to create something evolution can only dream of creating!"

Levi: "You're insane! You shouldn't mess with nature! I've been told of those who have and it never ends well for them!"

Dr. Kirk: "And that is the exact attitude those fools who were sent after me a few years ago had! No matter. I doubt they survived. The 3rd Energy explosion and those dinosaurs should've taken care of them."

Levi: "So what do you want with us?"

Dr. Kirk: "You and these soldiers will make excellent test subjects. I used the DNA of your every day humans to get my creations started. Once I had mastered the process, I returned to capture them. If the traits of plain people could improve me marvelous creations this much, imagine what would result from humans who's skills and talents are far above the norm!"

Levi: "I'd rather not."

Dr. Kirk: "Although I am quite intrigued that you and that one there are identical in every aspect."

Levi: "That's because we're the **same** person. I used to fight Titans until all the survivors in my world and I were moved here."

Dr. Kirk: "Fascinating. Two different realities with the same people. I'll have to look into that later. For now, though, I'm only interested in my current work."

Levi: "And what the hell is your current work called, you twisted fuck-ass?"

Dr. Kirk: "Ooh, don't you have a creative dirty mouth? I call them Slegs and they do whatever I command so watch your tone. Unless you'd rather be their dinner."

Unbeknownst to Kirk, Levi had regained complete control over his muscles and everything. The scientist was suddenly grabbed by the soldier through the bars and pulled closer to him!

Levi: "... Just you wait, Kirk... You'll get your dues."

The soldier Sleg pulled the two apart and pushed Levi to the floor roughly. Kirk fixed his lab coat with a huff, offended that the human soldier would dare put his hands on him given his current position.

Dr. Kirk: "Looks like I'll have to break you a little harder than the others."

And Kirk left with a huff, obviously angered by our soldier's actions. When Kirk and his escort of Slegs were gone, leaving only the soldiers and keepers in charge of this area here, our Levi turned back to the past Scouts next to him.

Levi: "You've got a few questions now, don't you?"

Erwin: "Is what you said true? Are you the same Levi?"

Levi: "I am. I and the humanity from my world were moved into this world about... (Calculates the time) three and a half years ago."

Armin: "So how exactly does this work? How you and our Captain Levi can be the same yet have two different lives?"

Levi: "Uh... As best as I can understand there are multiple different dimension like worlds out there."

Hange: "You mean like time travel?"

Levi: "Er... Yes and no."

Erwin: "How?"

Levi: "I, uh... That's where I start getting confused. All I know is that I used to be exactly like you until something changed and I met people in this world who helped me and the human race in my old world. And you guys came from a slightly different branch."

Armin: "So what it sounds like is that there are multiple branches of different times periods, worlds and such. All of which can't be accessed except through special help."

Levi: "That's the best way I can think of how to describe it, yeah."

Captain Levi: "This has got to be strange for you."

Eren: "And a little scary."

Levi: "Actually the scary thing of it is... it's actually getting to a point where it's really not all that strange to me anymore."

The Scouts all just looked at the other captain with confused looks.

Levi: "Just wait. You'll see what I mean."

Our Levi then just looked away and up as if to the sky.

Levi: "I know they're looking me... They've just got to be..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shadow At Night**

Levi had thought that he would've been found and rescued as soon as Goku and the others realized that something has happened to him. Of course he wasn't excepting them to find him the moment they realized it, but it was almost nightfall on his first day here. Maybe he was farther away then he originally thought? The whole time he's been here, Levi has watched these man like lizards called Slegs. There were a number of different types, some just soldiers with rifles. Some bigger than the common soldiers with shotguns. Some specialized in sniper rifles. On occasion he'd see huge ten foot tall ones that were more primitive in behavior than the smaller ones. There was a type of Sleg for just about every weapon type imaginable. It seemed that this Izaya Kirk was creating an army. But for what? There was even a type meant specifically to tend to any captives they had. They called them Zoo Keepers and the Zoo Keeper tending to Levi and the Scouts next to him was a real piece of work. He seemed normal, but there was an underlining hint of mental instability. This kind of thing was dangerous with humans. So there was no telling how dangerous a Sleg like this was.

Armin: "So a saiyan is a being that looks exactly like a human but has the strength of at least one Titan?"

Levi: "With the weakest of saiyans, yeah. I personally know two that can each take on the Colossal and Armor Titans at least five times over in the same day."

Jean: "Holy crap..."

Hange: "Ohhhh! I wish I had a notebook with me!"

Given that there was nothing to do while stuck behind these bars, Levi and the Scouts just talked. The Scouts were especially intrigued about the people that our Levi knew and how it was possible for there to be multiple versions of the same set of people yet with different realities. It at least kept Levi's mind a little off the fact that he was hungry. The past Scouts have been given food and water, but our Levi has been given nothing. By Kirk's order, he was being starved until he was less rebellious. The others wanted to give him something but they barely had enough for themselves, not to mention that the bars between the two cages were more closely spaced together than the rest of the cages. As night turned into day, things did not improve. The Slegs seemed to delight in teasing their captives. The Zoo Keeper just poked fun at Eren and his friends with his rifle. Erwin, Mike, Hange and Captain Levi didn't like this, but our Levi was the more displeased.

Levi: "Leave them alone, you oversized newt!"

Zoo Keeper: "What'd you call me?!"

Levi: "You heard me."

The Sleg reached into the cage through the bars and grabbed Levi by the jaw. He held the soldier tightly, but not enough to do major harm. More for making a point.

Zoo Keeper: "You'll pay for your insolence, human."

Just when Levi thought the Sleg was actually going to hurt him, another Sleg, a general, stopped him.

General: "What do you think you are doing?"

Zoo Keeper: "This one doesn't know how to keep his tongue in check."

General: "If you so much as scratch him, the boss will have your head. He wants him alive."

The Zoo Keeper growled with disgust and then roughly pushed Levi to the floor. The human soldier laid there as he stared up at the man like lizards. The Slegs then walked off, content that our Levi has gotten the message. The Scouts watched the Slegs for a moment before turning their attentions back to the other Levi.

Mike: "Are you alright?"

Levi: "Yeah... I think so."

Eren: "You didn't have to do that."

Levi said nothing and sat up. A few moments of silence passed by before anyone spoke again.

Captain Levi: "... Are you sure these 'friends' of yours are gonna find us?"

Our Levi looked at his other self. He saw that they all were wondering the same thing.

Levi: "I'm positive they will. You'll see. Someone will be busting in here any moment."

That filled everyone with hope. Our Levi was just as hopeful, but as morning came to the second day, there was a small feeling of uncertainty. He wondered what was taking Goku and the others so long. A tiny part of him even questioned if they were even looking for him at all. The day slowly ebbed away as night began to fall once again. When night did fall, the feelings of uncertainty had grown. For the Slegs, it was business as usual. Guards patrolled all around the fortress and the grounds. The night was calm. A Sleg soldier was patrolling just outside the stronghold. He didn't hear anything out of the norm. He didn't see anything moving around in the darkness. He just stood there, bored but observant. All was calm... and a second later it was over. Even quicker than a flash of lightning, a pair of hands drove their claw-like fingers into the Sleg's face and skull, killing the Sleg before he even knew it. The body was carefully and quietly dragged into the bushes to be hidden so as not to alert any other guards. Using the darkness of the night to conceal itself, a shadow climbed a tree standing right next to the wall and silently made its way into the Sleg army base. No one was aware that an assassin was now inside the base. As the night went on, Levi and the Scouts all sat in silence. The only other form of any sort of entertainment they could get was fortunately from the fact that their cells were inside the main security room. Many monitors sat along the wall with different feeds from different parts of the base, both inside and out. Three guards of three different colors stood at the controls. The Zoo Keeper monitored the captives and the three guards monitored the security. The Zoo Keeper Sleg approached Levi's cage and laughed at his miserable state.

Zoo Keeper: "Ha-ha! Ready to be a good human yet?"

Despite the painful hunger he was feeling, Levi glanced up at the Sleg and gave him the finger.

Zoo Keeper: "Hmph! Starve then!"

The Sleg walked off, leaving Levi with nothing. He's been in here now for two days. He has begun to loose hope of ever being rescued. Just when it seemed no one was going to find him...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm sounded! The three guards quickly tried to locate what it was that was setting off the alarm.

Green Guard: "Anything?!"

Blue Guard: "Nothing yet!"

Yellow Guard: "Hold on. I've located where the alarm was trigged."

Green Guard: "Where?"

The yellow guard suddenly looked horrified. The alarm that was going off... It had been trigged from inside the fortress!

Blue Guard: "It was trigged from inside?!"

The green guard ordered the Zoo Keeper to move the hostages to a safer location while they joined the fight to stop the intruder. The Zoo Keeper ordered the prisoners out of their cages and forced them to move.

Zoo Keeper: "Get moving!"

As gun fire echoed up from the hallways, our Levi and the Scouts were still unaware of what was going on. But then a tell-tale clue rang out.

A roar.

Sasha: "What was that?!"

Conny: "I don't know but I don't want to meet it!"

Our Levi was filled with hope again, for he was sure he knew that roar.

Levi: "It has to be..."

The Zoo Keeper turned around when he heard another Sleg cry out in distress. It was a perfect chance. Levi quickly put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly! He was sure it was who he thought it was.

Zoo Keeper: "Quiet you!"

The Zoo Keeper bashed Levi hard in the back with the handle of his rifle and forced him to move on. The Sleg relocated them all into the kitchen, an unusual place to be taken to to be hid. The sounds of gunshots and everything still echoed. The Zoo Keeper began tying Levi's hands behind his back, having figured out what the human soldier was trying to do with that whistle.

Zoo Keeper: "There. That should keep you quiet!"

Believing that Levi had no way of whistling now, the Sleg started tying the others up too, making sure they couldn't do anything as well. But he was mistaken. Curling his bottom lip back a little, our Levi whistled loudly through his teeth!

Zoo Keeper: "Why you little-!"

Silence...

An eerie, terrifying silence was all that was heard now...

The fighting has stopped. But who has won? The Zoo Keeper wasn't taking any chances and moved everyone back further. He hid them all behind a long counter with stovetops and ovens at each end. He peered over the counter and looked at the door. And then...

Whistle!

Levi whistled again! The Sleg quickly covered the human's mouth.

Zoo Keeper: "I'm getting really tired of you-!"

Clank.

A sound that filled the Sleg with fear. He peered over the counter again... and watched the door handle slowly turn. The door was carefully opened just a crack, but enough to get a look at a hand.

It didn't belong to a Sleg.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great Escape**

The Zoo Keeper quickly put a piece of duck tape over our Levi's mouth in an attempt to prevent him from alerting the intruder any more. But it was too late. Just as the Sleg had finished, a dark shadow outside the door sniffed the air of the kitchen through the cracked door. There was a scent in here that enraged him. With a sharp snarl, the intruder forced the door open all the way with one shove. The intruder stood at the door as he sniffed and looked around. He knew what he was looking for was in here. The Zoo Keeper kept an eye on the intruder through a small space between some pots and pans. Levi and the Scouts couldn't see anything. They only heard sounds. Low snarls and huffs of air echoed through the kitchen. Then the distinct sound of heavy footsteps emerged.

The intruder has begun searching.

A shadow on the wall was the only hint of what the intruder looked like. The Zoo Keeper had everyone stay quiet. There were a few isles between them and the intruder, and those were slowly decreasing with each step the intruder took down each of them. It was clear to the Zoo Keeper that this intruder was searching for the source of the whistle. So he did what he thought he needed to do.

Zoo Keeper: "I don't care what the boss says! Our lives are worth more than yours!"

The Sleg pulled out a long knife and held it up against Levi's throat. The soldier could do nothing but fear the worst as his past self and his comrades looked on in horror! Suddenly there was a loud clank and crash! The Sleg immediately turned around to see that it was only a metal tray that had fallen. For a moment he feared that it was something else. The lizard man just went back to what he was about to do. The Sleg turned around-

Zoo Keeper: "Now then, where was I-"

-and literally came face to face with an enraged saiyan prince! The lizard man gaped and fell back as Vegeta roared at him, showing off his sharp fangs! The Zoo Keeper then aimed his rifle at Vegeta and fired it! Vegeta took the full blast from the gun, protecting Levi from any of it. The Sleg thought that was the end of the saiyan, but rather it did the very opposite. The bullet had done no kind of damage, it had just rolled off the prince! And getting shot at only infuriated the prince further! Before the Sleg could sound the alarm, he was permanently silenced with one swipe. The Scout Regiment of the past coward as the stranger turned back around. They were convinced that together as a group they were safe. But the other Levi was all alone and the saiyan headed right for him. But instead of behaving aggressively and murderously to the future soldier, the saiyan was gentle and comforting. Vegeta lifted a tiny corner of the tape covering his Levi's mouth but paused for a second.

Vegeta: "Sorry, Levi. This is gonna hurt a little."

And just like that, Vegeta ripped the tape away from Levi's mouth.

Levi: "OW!"

Vegeta: "There really is no easy way of doin' that."

Levi: "Rmm!... Son-of-a-bitch, that hurt."

The soldier just sighed as Vegeta began untying him.

Levi: "What took you so long, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I could have always not shown up, ya know. And by the way you get caught like this again, pray I'm in a good mood or you're on your own. I went through enough of this shit with Toushiro, I ain't doing it again with you, Levi. I'm gettin' too old for this."

Levi: "It's not my fault! That crazy ass scientist is the one who's at fault here!"

Vegeta: "Who?"

Levi: "I don't know- Dr... Whatever-His-Name-Is Kirk!"

Vegeta suddenly stopped everything he was doing and quickly gazed over at Levi with surprise!

Vegeta: "Wha'd you say?!"

The way Vegeta had reacted just then made Levi understandably skittish and rattled. Plus it didn't help that the saiyan was holding him up in the air by the rope tied around him.

Levi: "Um... That crazy-"

Vegeta: "Not that! After that! What'd you say his name was?!"

Levi: "Uh, Dr... Something Kirk. I-I didn't exactly catch the first name... I... I-Z something."

Vegeta: "Izaya?!"

Levi: "(Slowly) Izaya- (Suddenly remembers) Yes! Izaya! Dr. Izaya Kirk is what his name is!"

Vegeta seemed to just space out for a moment while still holding Levi up. Yet the expression on his face seemed to tell that he knew that name.

Vegeta: "Izaya Kirk..."

Levi: "Um... Vegeta... Could ya put me down and untie me?... Please?..."

Just before mentally returning to earth, Vegeta somehow cut the rope around Levi with just a finger and the soldier just fell to the floor with a hard thud.

Levi: "Ow..."

Vegeta: "Dr. Izaya Kirk is still alive?... So that bastard did escape after all!..."

Levi: (After shaking off his fall) "You know this guy?"

Vegeta: "Oh I know him... I was threatening to beat his ass down if he didn't do what I told him not too long ago..."

Levi: "... ?... Am I missing something?"

Vegeta: "A lot- but that'll come later, right now we need to get outta here."

Vegeta started to leave until Levi cleared his throat to get his attention again. The human soldier just pointed a finger to his right. The saiyan turned around and noticed the Scouts all huddled together but starting to calm down as it became more apparent that Vegeta was friendly.

Vegeta: "Oh. Hang on, I'll get all of you freed here in a sec."

The saiyan started cutting the ropes holding each Scout. The first one he did was the other Levi and then Eren.

Captain Levi: "What is he?"

Levi: "A saiyan and one of the two I mentioned earlier."

Eren: "Whoa..."

Mike: (Freed after Eren) "He isn't disturbed or anything by the fact that there are two Levi's here?"

Levi: "Remember when I said that it's gotten to a point where things like this aren't really all that strange to me anymore?"

Christa: (The last freed) "Yeah?"

Levi just pointed to Vegeta.

Levi: "Blame him for most of that."

Vegeta: "Very funny, Levi. Now that everyone is free..."

Vegeta shoved Levi to his feet.

Vegeta: "Move your ass. All of you."

And with his Levi following close beside him, Vegeta led the way out of the kitchen and through the Sleg base. Most of the Slegs in this part of the fortress have been dealt with so they had a few calm moments left before things got ugly again.

Vegeta: "So what the hell are those things, Levi?"

Levi: "Um... Kirk called them Slegs. They're made with reptiles and human DNA. They're his latest experiment."

Vegeta just growled with anger. Levi sorta backed off a little. Vegeta seemed especially irritated right now. Maybe he was still be a little tired? Maybe the reason was because of this Dr. Kirk who Vegeta somehow knew? Or maybe the reason was a little more towards Levi. Whatever the reason was, Levi knew better than to press a highly agitated Vegeta. They were about to turn a corner when Vegeta suddenly stopped.

Erwin: "Why'd you stop?"

Vegeta: "... Take a look."

The Scouts and our Levi sneaked a look over some machinery. A number of Slegs were waiting, and that was just in where they could see.

Armin: "How're we gonna get passed all of them?!"

Vegeta: "I'll start a fight with them. Once their attention is fully on me, you lead everyone out through the door at the end of that passage behind them, Levi."

Levi glanced back at the army waiting for them. There were a number of big seven foot tall Slegs with powerful machine guns and one of the elite generals. From what the human soldier knew, there were six elite generals in all and each one of them were as tough as they came.

Levi: "That one up there in the back is an elite general, Vegeta. He's no pushover."

Vegeta: "An elite you say?..."

And then the saiyan prince smiled with an evil toothy smile.

Vegeta: "Then let's see how he stacks up against an elite saiyan warrior like me."

Conny: "... (Looks at our Levi) He's kidding, right?"

Our Levi... just slowly shook his head.

Vegeta: "Remember... Only when their attention is focused completely on me. I'll be right behind you once you're clear."

Levi nodded and watched Vegeta as he walked out from behind the supply crates. Everyone watched as the bold saiyan stepped out before the army. The general was the first to notice.

General: "Halt! Give yourself up or die!"

The saiyan prince ignored the threat as he continued to walk towards them.

General: "I said halt!"

With death filled eyes, Vegeta continued his casual pace. He snarled and bared his fangs at the Sleg. Then one of the huge guards lifted his machine gun and fired one shot at the saiyan! With lightning fast speed Vegeta dodged the bullet and leapt at the Sleg! In a flash the Sleg feel to the floor, blood gushing out as Vegeta sank his teeth deep into the throat. The rest of the army and the general all gasped at the sight, one of their strongest beaten so easily and effortlessly! Black eyes pierced their souls as Vegeta released his hold and bared his blood soaked teeth at them all with a snarl. The Scouts were all naturally shocked at the sight. But our Levi was equally as shocked too. He knew that Vegeta had a nasty temper, but he's never seen anything like this! Suddenly the saiyan roared!

General: "KILL HIM!"

Multiple guns fired on the saiyan prince as he charged at another one of the bigger Slegs! Although the bullets made contact, all they did was bounce off him. With a roar, Vegeta lunged up at the second of the seven foot Slegs with mouth wide open! The Sleg was brought down and killed almost instantly! Waves of Slegs attacked the saiyan! After a few moments, the Slegs were focused exclusively on the prince. This was their chance.

Levi: "C'mon. Follow me."

Carefully Levi led the Scouts around the chaotic fight. Vegeta was tossing Slegs left and right. With the mutants engrossed in fighting the prince, Levi was able to get the Scouts and himself to the passageway.

Eren: "What about him?!"

Levi: "He can take care of himself, hurry!"

The humans all hurried down the passageway and came to the large door leading outside. It was closed but not locked. With some heavy effort, Erwin, Mike, Captain Levi, Hange and our Levi all pushed the door open together. With the door open, they all rushed out into the night, the full moon lighting their way. Finally! They were outside!

Conny: "Yes!"

Jean: "We made it!"

But the celebration was short lived. Awaiting them... a whole army of many Slegs of every type possible. And, of course, Izaya Kirk as well.

Dr. Kirk: "Thought I'd just let you get away that easily, did ya?"

Levi stood his ground with the rest of the Scouts behind him, waiting for something to happen.

Dr. Kirk: "How did you escape anyway?"

The answer came as a shotgun Sleg was thrown over Levi and the Scouts and landed right in front of Kirk, its throat bitten wide open. Kirk was horrified to see the wound. He's seen it before. Heavy footsteps rumbled as something approached. The Scouts all followed our Levi's lead as he stepped aside. Kirk slowly gasped with utter fear and froze as a familiar being materialized from the darkness, the full moon glinting off his eyes and the dead body of the elite Sleg general clenched tightly by the throat in his hand.

Dr. Kirk: "I-I-It's you..."

Vegeta breathed out deeply with a growl, the hot air escaping from his nostrils turning into a fine mist from the chill of the night. He hasn't forgotten the last time he saw Kirk.

Vegeta: "Izaya Kirk. We have some unfinished business."

Kirk cowardly stepped back into his army as the mighty saiyan stepped out in front of Levi and the others. All weapons were pointed at the great prince as he stared at Kirk with cold eyes.

Dr. Kirk: "What... What are you doing here?..."

One elite general pointed his rifle at Levi and Vegeta instantly cast a death glare and snarl at the mutant. It didn't take Kirk long to put the pieces together after that.

Dr. Kirk: "*Slow gasp* ... (To Levi) You're with him..."

A moment passed as the two sides stared each other down.

Vegeta: "Run straight when I say so."

Levi and the Scouts all nodded. The Slegs armed their weapons. Vegeta raised his arm up and pointed his palm at the army before them. Kirk knew what he was about to do.

Dr. Kirk: "GET BACK!"

BLAST! Vegeta fired an energy blast into the center of the Sleg army! The explosion knocked a few Sleg soldiers back while most were either confused as to what had just happened or by the billowing smoke from the blast area.

Vegeta: "Go! NOW!"

Levi was the first to bolt into a run, his other self and Eren were next with Erwin and the others all seconds behind them. Vegeta followed from behind and looked back just in time to lock eyes with Kirk again. A second later and the saiyan followed after his friend and the others. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

General: "Sir! Permission to pursue?!"

Kirk looked at his general before looking back into the dark woods. He had a choice to make now.

* * *

Just in case some of you haven't caught on, some scene ideas I get from movies, games and other things. The part where Vegeta is materializing out of the darkness before Kirk and his army is loosely based off of the scene from Jurassic World where the T-Rex is being let out of her paddock to fight the Indominus. For me, that was the thing that completed the story. I had the whole story figured out except that one part. I fought over it for a while! "How should I have Kirk and Vegeta meet again and how do I introduce Levi's association with Vegeta to Kirk?!" is what I kept struggling with! I mean, how do you reintroduce two characters like that and how do you reveal a connection like Levi's and Vegeta's to the main villain without making it cheesy!?

Then I saw Jurassic World and when I saw that scene, I knew... I fucking knew... It was what I was looking for. Subtle yet very dramatic and emotional. Kirk is all confident and everything and then... his worst nightmare just casually walks out to rejoin his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night to Rest**

Vegeta: "The last time I saw Kirk was just before we set off the 3rd Energy Reactor. He got away from us by injuring Byakuya. After that, we just concentrated on getting our own ass' out of there."

Having escaped from the Sleg fortress and Kirk, Vegeta led his Levi and the Scouts far away from their enemies and into the unknown land. As he did, he told them all of how he knew Izaya Kirk.

Armin: "So he must've escaped."

Vegeta: "But how?... Toushiro, Byakuya, and I barely escaped- and I mean barely... How on earth did that nut-job survive?"

Eren: "He said he escaped through a portal created by his last experiment."

It seemed to just all fall together for Vegeta after that.

Vegeta: "Ah... Now it's clear to me. His last experiment was researching something called Third Energy. It was suppose to eventually become a clean and more reliable source of energy. But in reality, it suppose to become a weapon and there was a nasty side effect. The excess energy created vortex portals that connected the research facility with an area in the prehistoric era that was occupied by numerous dinosaurs, none of them nice. Toushiro, Byakuya and I were sent there to investigate with three others, unaware of the danger on the island. Sadly only the three of us survived with Byakuya injured badly. Kirk escaped us as we were turning on the Third Energy Generator to overload itself to remove a vertex blocking our only escape route. Despite one of our tasks on the mission was to find and secure Kirk, getting out with our lives was more important to us in the end. Given that the entire island and everything in it were wiped off the earth from the overload explosion, we've just assumed that Dr. Kirk perished too. But there was always that underlining feeling that maybe he didn't."

Our Levi looked away with a sense of failure.

Levi: "... I'm sorry, Vegeta. If I had known any of this... I would've tried to do something."

Vegeta: "Don't apologize, Levi. This all happened long before we met you, so how could you have known. Right now, getting you out of here alive is more important to me than finishing an old mission."

Thunder echoed behind them. A storm was coming. They needed to find shelter and soon. They came across a huge ancient tree with a small cave under it's roots. The small cave entrance was misleading for the cave itself was more than big enough to hold all of them. It was too dark to continue any further and everyone was tired.

Vegeta: "Wait here."

The great saiyan went to check it out and make sure it was safe. After a minute of investigating the cave, the saiyan reemerged with good news.

Vegeta: "We can rest here until dawn."

Many different sighs of relief escaped many lips.

Jean: "Thank god."

Ymir: "Man I'm tired."

Conny: "I don't think I can stay up any longer."

One by one they all crawled into the cozy cave. It was big enough for them all with plenty of room to not feel squeezed. The last one in was Vegeta, who looked back and scanned the area for anything before feeling secure enough to join the others. Just in time too. Not a moment after Vegeta crawled inside, rain started to fall. Inside the cave, many were snuggling up against each other for warmth. They had about six hours before dawn, so they had more than enough time to get some much needed rest. Vegeta stayed close by the entrance, the first line of defense. His Levi laid down next to him as the others all got settled.

Armin: "Man, you sure are strong, um...?"

Vegeta: "Vegeta."

Armin: "Vegeta."

Hange: "So you're a real saiyan?!"

Captain Levi: "Here we go."

Vegeta: "Sounds like someone's done a little talking."

Levi: "What else could I do besides die of boredom? By the way, you never answered my first question, Vegeta. Why'd it take you so long to find me?"

Vegeta: "Just as I woke up was when Kakarot and Grimmjow started looking for you. When they told me what was going on, I started looking myself. I tracked your scent here, a place called the Forgotten Land."

Erwin: "Sounds like you, Mike."

Mike sniffed with a smirk. He was happy that he wasn't the only one here with a sharp nose.

Captain Levi: "But why his scent? He said that you can 'sense' the life energy of living things."

Vegeta: "The canyon walls that surround this gigantic yet hidden valley contain a mineral that somehow blocks my ability to sense your life force."

Levi: "I didn't know such a thing existed."

Vegeta: "It can only be found here, hence why you've never heard of it."

Erwin: "(While sighing) Well... At least we're out of that fortress."

Vegeta: "Don't get too relaxed. I'm very certain that Kirk will come after us."

Erwin: "What makes you believe that?"

Vegeta: "Kirk's the type that won't let us go that easily. There's a warrant on his head in the Soul Society and we now know where he is. If we get out of here, his secret will be revealed. Something tells me a quick getaway will be impossible this time."

Jean: "Well that's comforting."

Armin: "Relax, Jean. I'm sure things'll turn out ok."

Mikasa: "At least we now know someone with some kind of connection to this freak."

Vegeta: "Actually it's not just me. You and Kirk also have a connection, Levi."

Levi: "Except knowing you and Toushiro, I highly doubt that."

Vegeta: "Oh but it's true. In fact... one might say that you owe Kirk in a small way."

Levi: (Still not believing it) "Really? How?"

Vegeta: "Kirk's Third Energy research and experiments made the vortexes that brought the dinosaurs onto that island. When Toushiro and I overloaded the generator to escape, a side effect of the action appeared even after it was all over. Every now and then anomalies would appear, caused by residual energy from the overload, allowing inhabitants from different times, dimensions or... even worlds to cross over into ours. See where I'm goin'?"

Levi: "Wait a minute... Are you telling me that the vortex anomaly I fell through from my original world into this one is one of these same anomalies?"

Vegeta: "Funny how paths are connected, huh?"

Levi: "Yeah... Kirk's experiment caused the problems you faced on that mission that drove you to need to find a way of escape that led you to the route blocked by a vortex his experiment created and the only way to get rid of it was to overload the Third Energy generator that left residual energy which created the vortex anomaly that I fell through and met you and Toushiro."

Vegeta: (Joking around) "Well when you say it like that, you make it sound complicated."

Levi: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta just chuckled. He suddenly noticed Eren yawn. And then Mikasa and Armin yawned. He could see it in all of them. They were tired. Our Levi yawned next and that pretty much settled it right then and there.

Vegeta: "Alright... That's enough for today."

The most tired already started to go to sleep.

Vegeta: "Let's get some sleep."

As everyone settled down for the night, Vegeta glanced outside. The rain was coming down. Any tracks they had made will be washed away so they were fortunate. He then looked down at his shoulder and examined a small graze he had got from one bullet. Just a few drops of royal blood had been spilled, nothing major. Vegeta was suddenly aware that Levi had snuggled up against him. The prince looked down at the sleeping form snuggled against him. The great prince smiled. Vegeta laid his head down and soon went to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Smile Kitty**

The sun has only just risen. The storm was over and the land was wet with saturation. At the cave entrance, Vegeta crawled out cautiously. Slowly and steadily he stepped out into the misty morning. He listened carefully for any sound, any hint that Kirk and the Slegs maybe around. But he heard none. Only when he felt it was safe did he call the others out.

Vegeta: "Alright. You can come out."

Our Levi was the first to crawl out, followed closely by Eren, then Armin, Mikasa, Captain Levi and so on. One by one they crawled out, staying close together and even closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Stay out of any mud if you can. We need to leave as few tracks as possible."

Once everyone was out, Vegeta started leading in the opposite direction of the Sleg fortress. They all followed him, but most were unsure as to where they were going.

Erwin: "We need to leave this valley. So why are you taking us this way?"

Vegeta: "We are going to leave this valley. Down at the other end is a canyon that will get us out of here."

Erwin: "Aren't there any other paths out of here?"

Vegeta: "There are, but all of them are impossible for humans to use. Only beings like me who can climb sheer rock walls or jump great distances can use them. The only path humans like you guys can use is all the way at the other end of the valley, which is a good few days walk from here."

Levi suddenly realized something.

Levi: "Hold on. Vegeta, don't you have your saddle?"

Vegeta: "Sadly I took it off sometime before I woke up. Kakarot has it and I stupidly didn't think to grab it."

Levi: "Damn... If you had it, we could've just flown us all out of here."

Vegeta: "Not exactly, Levi. Even that gear has it's limits as to how much weight and how many people I can carry. With this many here, we'd be just over the limit of capacity. Not to mention that it'd be dangerous to fly out here. Up in the air, we'd be spotted in seconds."

Captain Levi: "Right. The last thing we need if for Kirk's army to pinpoint our location."

Vegeta: "Exactly. So we don't have much of a choice I'm afraid."

Conny: "*Sigh* Then we gotta walk, huh?"

Vegeta: "Don't worry. I know where we're going."

Mikasa: "Thank god."

And so they walked, trying not to leave any clues to their whereabouts or their intended direction for the Slegs as possible. They followed Vegeta, holding onto his words that he knew this place. This gigantic valley was strange. It seemed almost prehistoric in some aspect. Mostly due to the dinosaurs and prehistoric mammals that roamed around. Most of them were passive herbivores like stegosaurus, triceratops, and primitive horses mixed among modern day animals like gazelle and monkeys. But for however passive they were, some still had to treated with respect. Vegeta made sure there was a comfortable distance between them and the dinosaurs. The carnivores on the other hand were a different story. Terror birds, baboons, and more were all over the place. Raptors were the primary dinosaur to worry about due to the fact that they could go just about anywhere. They came to a section that split into two. They ended up stopping.

Erwin: "Why'd we stop?"

Vegeta: "You're asking a lot of questions and it's starting to get a little annoying."

Erwin: "How is asking questions getting annoying to you?"

Vegeta: "They don't annoy me unless spoken with that very tone you're using."

Erwin: "What tone?"

Vegeta: "That tone. That tone that sounds like you don't trust me."

Erwin: "... I don't."

Hange: "Erwin?!"

Vegeta: "So you admit it."

Erwin: "I don't trust you. I barely know you. But you said that you know the way out of here, so I'm following you none the less."

Vegeta: "At least you've got the guts to admit it. To answer your original question, we've stopped because I need to get my bearings."

Jean: "I thought you said you knew this place?"

Vegeta: "I know it, but not enough to lead us out just by memory."

Eren: "Meaning?"

Vegeta: "I need to ask for directions first."

Just then a distinct sound caught Vegeta's attention. He knew that crunching sound well.

Vegeta: "Hang on. I'll be right back."

The saiyan started walking towards the sound. It didn't take Levi and the Scouts long to notice the source. A pack 4 strong of velociraptors were feasting on a fresh kill of a protoceratops. The saiyan casually just walked up to the pack. Levi and the others just stayed back and waited. Our Levi has heard that Vegeta could communicate with animals, but he's never seen it happen with his own eyes. He watched with fascinated curiosity. The prince kept a small distance between them and himself, but not a whole lot. He knew how to deal with raptors like these, confidence very high thank you very much! The pack didn't seem aware of him, too engrossed in feeding. So Vegeta made the first move. He hissed out a shriek of some kind. The velociraptors did nothing but eat. Patience already low, Vegeta barked out a couple of harsh snarl like roars- demanding their attention! He got it. The raptors looked up and immediately showed hostility! The leader of the pack started approaching the saiyan, ready to take him down! Vegeta stood up on his legs, showing just how 'big' of a mistake that would be. With the saiyan now towering them, the velociraptors became more humbled. Vegeta kept snarling, shrieking, chirping, grunting and such at them. He was talking to them, trying to get information.

Hange: "Is he... talking to them?"

Mike: "I think he is."

Levi: "I've heard he could. But I've never seen it with my own eyes before."

The raptors started replying. They gave the saiyan what he wanted, information on how to get to a certain place within the Forgotten Land. With information at hand, Vegeta left the raptors be, but gave them a clear warning not to try anything with them. The raptors conceded and left them all alone. They had a meal already anyway. Vegeta returned to the others and was immediately asked-

Erwin: "So?"

Vegeta: "You really know how to push buttons. I asked them how to get to a certain place here in the valley. If we can get there, I know for sure the way out from there."

Christa: "Are you sure?"

Vegeta: "I'm positive. C'mon."

And they continued on. They walked for hours. Finally, the light was beginning to fade. They had stopped just before a mountain ridge covered with huge boulders and such. If they really moved, they could've crossed it all before dark. But Vegeta wasn't having it. He looked at a giant tree that could easily hold them all.

Vegeta: "We'll continue in the morning. I ain't travelin' through that area at night. We'll sleep up here till morning."

Erwin: "Up a tree. Really?"

Vegeta: "You gotta problem with me or something, Erwin? Cuz all you've done is bitch and groan to me."

Erwin: "Why up a tree? Hm? There's a cave up there by those rocks, you are aware of that, right?"

Vegeta: "A-huh... ... Come on! (Snaps fingers) You first, Levi."

Levi: "Please don't drop me."

Vegeta: "I won't."

Erwin seemed appalled that Vegeta was ignoring him while the saiyan prince just helped his Levi up the tree.

Erwin: "Excuse me! Don't ignore me!"

Vegeta: "Oh you'll know when I'm ignoring you. (Levi steps on his head) Ow- why do you continue to wear those boots, Levi?"

Levi: (Hoisting himself into the branches) "Why do you continue to wear those gloves and boots from your old armor gear?"

Vegeta: "Touché. Alright, who's next?"

Erwin: "Nobody! There's a cave over there, why aren't we going in there to sleep?!"

Vegeta: "Maybe I don't feel like sleeping on rocks. Maybe I don't feel like hiking up there. Or maybe there are a number of good reasons why."

Erwin: "Like what? What's wrong with sleeping in a cave that's protected from all the elements over in a tree that protects you from nothing and makes you look like a damn primate?!"

Vegeta: "Ok, you and I are gonna have problems here in a minute if you don't shut up. (Levi chuckles at the remark) Get in the tree."

Erwin: "I am not climbing up there."

Vegeta: "Why not? Afraid of heights?"

Erwin: "No."

Vegeta: "Afraid of the dark?"

Erwin: "No!"

Vegeta: "Afraid of trees?-"

Erwin: "Hell no! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Levi: "Except for death and being shown up."

Erwin: "Hush!"

Vegeta: "Hey! (Snaps fingers repeatedly to get his attention) Over here! You're talkin' to me, not him!"

Erwin: "I excelled in all my lessons back in my days as a trainee and then some! My strategizing skills are what got me where I am today, the Commander of the Scout Regiment. Only the best of the best can achieve this position."

Vegeta: "(Mocking) Really? I never would have guessed you were that good!"

Erwin groaned and continued to refuse.

Erwin: "The only reason we're listening to you is because you know the way out of here."

Vegeta: "Ah! There's your true colors! You have a problem with me cuz I'm doing your job."

Erwin: "That's one of them, yes."

Vegeta: "Fascinating... Now get your ass in the damn tree."

Erwin: "No thanks. I'm going to go stay in the cave. Good night."

Vegeta said nothing and watched with everyone else as Erwin Smith began heading towards the cave. Levi suddenly figured out why Vegeta was avoiding the cave.

Levi: "... There's something living in that cave, isn't there?"

Vegeta: "Big pride of big-ass felines with long-ass fangs and attitudes to match."

Levi: "Oh no..."

Erwin climbed up the rocks on his own, oblivious to what he was about to get himself into. He reached the entrance of the cave in no time.

Erwin: "Overconfident muscle man."

The blonde took a few steps into the cave. Down the mountain slope, Vegeta was helping Eren up into the tree next. Both our Levi and the other Levi helped the teen up onto the thick branch. Eren hauled himself up a little more and sat on the branch with a sigh of relief. A moment later and everyone heard a scream from Erwin's direction!

Reiner: "Commander?!"

Vegeta: "As I said."

A second later and Erwin fell onto the rocky ground outside in fright! He tried to crawl away and for good reason. The cave was occupied by a pride of smilodons! The large felines stalked Erwin down. The man thought he was a goner until the huge cats glanced up. Erwin glanced up just as Vegeta roared at the sabers! It worked, the sandy colored cats were intimidated. The smilodons retreated back into their cave. Erwin was still in shock over the scare.

Vegeta: "Only the best of the best, huh?"

Erwin just turned his glare to Vegeta.

Erwin: "How was I suppose to know?"

Vegeta: "Oh, let's see! (Points at paw prints in mud) Footprints! (Points at the scattered bones) Scattered bones! (Points at clumps of fur) Shed beige fur! (Points to claw marks on nearby trees) Scratches on trees! (Points to trails of blood) Blood trails! (Points at fresh animal carcass just inside mouth of cave) Fresh kill in plain sight!..."

Now that all the clues have been pointed out, it was pretty obvious. The two men just stared at each other.

Vegeta: "My Levi figured it out and he couldn't tell you where the fuck we are to save himself."

Erwin just stared at the saiyan. Now it was clear. Vegeta had already known about the smilodons living in the cave. That's why he didn't want to go there.

Vegeta: "As I said... Get your ass in the damn tree."

Erwin sighed in relent. He didn't like that Vegeta was doing what he should be doing. But it was obvious now that the saiyan prince knew what he was doing better. Reluctantly, Erwin walked back down to the tree and was helped up into the branches. Vegeta made sure the coast was clear before jumping up into the tree himself for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Up And Down**

After the whole smilodon incident, Erwin Smith stayed mostly quiet. But he still didn't like Vegeta that much. They had passed the rocky mountain slopes and avoided any more smilodons. Now they were making their way through some steep canyons. Vegeta took everyone slow. This was a dangerous climb for them.

Vegeta: "Take it slow. Remember, one step at a time. If you feel you need to stop for a moment or need help, let me know."

The path was perilous, but it was their best option. The more difficult the path, the greater the lead they'll have against Kirk and his Sleg army. Not to mention that it was better to keep going as straight as possible to their intended location. Vegeta waited behind everyone, bringing up the rear. It was the best position he could be in. If someone needed help, he didn't have to back track. The ledge they were on was pretty narrow so they had to hug the wall.

Vegeta: "Keep going. Nice and easy."

A small rock came loose from under Eren's foot. He looked down as the stone fell over six miles down to the shallow creek below. He lost all his nerve there.

Eren: "Agh!"

The boy glued his back against the wall and refused to move.

Eren: "I can't... I can't do this!..."

Vegeta: "It's ok, Eren. You're doing fine."

Mikasa: "Eren, I can carry you."

Vegeta: "Don't try it. You'll only increase your odds of falling."

Mikasa: "Damn."

Eren was still panicked until his captain came to his aid.

Captain Levi: "It's ok, Eren. Here."

The youth watched the older soldier reach his hand out to him, offering to help.

Captain Levi: "Take my hand."

Hesitantly and shaking a little, Eren took hold of his captain's hand and he was helped down the ledge again. Holding onto his Levi seemed to help Eren regain some nerve. It was slow and steady, also terrifying, but everyone seemed to be doing well. They were only a mile away from the end where it just opened up, relief to their sights. But then, one lost their footing as the ledge under their foot fell off! Our Levi suddenly found himself in a bad déjà vu moment! Once again on the edge of a mountain and the ledge had crumbled away from under him! The others gasped and watched him with worry as he gripped the rock ledge with all his strength! But none of them could do anything, there was no room for any of them to go back and help him! Levi held on in a panic! It was déjà vu! It was just like when those Hunters attacked all over again!

But with one key difference.

Strong jaws and teeth clamped over Levi's nape and seized him. The hold was firm yet gentle. Perhaps by some form of instinct, Levi stayed completely still as Vegeta carefully lifted the human soldier up back onto the ledge. Levi panted as he sat there to catch his breath again, shaken up by the whole thing. Vegeta understood why, it was almost déjà vu for him too, where he watched Levi fall to what was suppose to be his death back then but somehow miraculously survived. Thank god this time he was able to catch him before he did. From this height, there was no chance he would've survived. Everyone breathed huge sighs of relief. Levi caught his breath and looked up at Vegeta.

Levi: "... Thank you..."

Vegeta: "Thank me after I've gotten you out of here. Now c'mon. We have to keep moving."

Levi nodded and slowly got to his feet. Now he was more inclined to stay a little closer against the wall this time. After that close call, everyone was more than relieved to be on solid ground again.

Jean: "*Kisses the ground* Oh... Sweet, sweet earth."

Sasha: "That was scary!"

Conny: "I haven't shaken this badly since the Titan attack in Trost."

Mikasa: "Are you ok, Eren?"

Eren: "Yeah, I am. Thanks, captain."

Captain Levi: "Don't mention it."

Ymir: "Tell me we don't have to do that again."

Vegeta: "I pray we don't either."

Armin: "Are you ok, sir?"

Levi: "Yeah, just... a little shaken."

Vegeta: "That's happened to him before... and it almost ended badly."

Hange: "How badly?"

Vegeta didn't answer, he just looked away. Hange gasped silently as it gave her a very good idea at how bad.

Vegeta: "Let's take a minute to catch our breaths and get our nerves under control. I certainly need it. (Almost at a whisper) I'm getting too old for this."

Everyone welcomed that. For a minute or two they just sat around to regain their composures. It was a welcomed respite. Once they were ready, they all followed Vegeta. The route they took this time was much more to their liking, lots of open space away from cliff edges.

But the cliffs weren't the only problems.

They suddenly heard something.

Vegeta: "Shh! ... ... Do you hear that?"

The others listened carefully. The sounds of a big animal were coming up from behind the corner. It sounded like it was feeding. Quietly Vegeta crept closer towards the sound with the others all right behind him. The sounds were definitely coming from around the corner. Vegeta peeked around the boulder and discovered what it was. And it caused one to lose all his nerve.

Vegeta: "Huh... It's just a T-Rex."

Levi: "T-RE-"

Slap! The saiyan prince covered his Levi's mouth without ever taking his eyes off the Rex.

Vegeta: (Turning back around) "Levi. Scream and it will hear you. Understand?"

Levi just nodded. When Vegeta removed his hand, Levi stayed quiet... Except for the occasional whimper or two. The soldier has obviously lost his nerve and was now nothing but a whining whimpering emotional mess. No surprise, really... given Levi's history with this particular kind of dinosaur.

Levi: "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-"

Vegeta: "Obviously your 'favorite' dinosaur."

Levi: "Why a T-Rex? Why a T-Rex? Why-why-why?"

Vegeta: "Would you stop acting like a big baby already."

Levi: (Whimpering and crying) "I can't- you know my history with these things!"

Vegeta: "I know, I saved you from that history. But wether you like it or not, we have to get by him."

Levi: "Nooohooohoooo... Can't we go another way?"

Vegeta: "If we go this way, it'll take at least three days off our trip plus the Slegs won't go near that thing thus they'll go the long way around."

Levi still moaned, groaned, whimpered and complained. He really didn't want to go near this dinosaur.

Vegeta: "Levi, I'm already here this time. Don't worry. Just don't think about it."

Levi: "How?"

Vegeta: "Think of something else."

Levi: "Like what?"

Vegeta: "Hm... Think of this."

The saiyan got down and pulled Levi's head around so that he was staring right into the saiyan's eyes.

Vegeta: "Which is scarier: A T-Rex? The Slegs? ... Or me?"

That did the trick. Levi stopped whining instantly and just stared at Vegeta with wide eyes. Soon after he answered the saiyan by pointing a shaky finger right at him.

Vegeta: "Mmm. Good answer. Now then..."

Vegeta turned around and looked at the Rex. He knew just how to deal with this big boy.

Vegeta: "Just go behind me once I've got him occupied."

Mike: "How're you going to do that?"

The prince grinned devilishly. A second later and he turned around to get to work. Right before their eyes the prince was consumed by a bright blue light. The T-Rex turned around just as Vegeta transformed into a Spinosaurus. The monstrous sailed beast roared loudly at the Rex. The T-Rex roared back but was intimidated by the bigger beast. Vegeta stomped his massive feet and forced the Rex back against the brachiosaurus carcass. Seeing their chance, Levi and the Scouts all carefully walked behind Vegeta and down the path. A few minutes later and the saiyan, back in his normal form, caught up with them.

Eren: "That was amazing! You can turn into a giant dinosaur?!"

Vegeta: "Heh-heh. I can do a lot more than that."

After that display, most of the Scouts were more into following the saiyan prince than before. They finally reached the bottom of the mountain where it opened up into an open field with tall golden grass just before a vast jungle. It was going to be dark in a couple of hours so this was a good place to stay for the night. A place under a rocky peak made the perfect place to stay for the night. But another problem emerged. The Forgotten Land was filled with many different animals other than dinosaurs like modern mammals. From the small like a mouse to the large like a wildebeest, many different animals can be found here. And this was perfect for good reason. Everyone stared out into the open field in front of them. They watched a small group of big eland hungrily. They were all starving. Our Levi was especially hungry. The last time our soldier has eaten anything was nearly four days ago. He was on the brink of starvation. But luck is still on his side. The saiyan prince also watched the eland herd with hunger. The intense focus within those eyes was plain to see. Carefully the saiyan got up and began making his way towards the herd. The grass was long, just long enough to provide decent cover for the saiyan as he started to stalk. Everyone watched the saiyan as he stalked through the long grass. Slowly... inch by inch, he closed the gap. His focus was intense and keen. Every time the eland looked up from grazing, Vegeta had to reacted at that split second and freeze or duck down. Vegeta was halfway to the antelope when suddenly... he just disappeared. Somehow he had seemingly melted down into the grass, disappearing from sight completely. Not one of the Scouts could locate the prince. Not even our Levi could.

Everything was quiet... ...

Suddenly the herd bolted in all directions! All but the biggest. Vegeta suffocated the eland quickly and quietly. Just like that, it was over. Vegeta had literally snuck up right next to the antelope and caught it before it even realized that it was in danger. As he dragged the kill back to his starving friend and the past soldiers, it was clear that the great saiyan prince was not only a strong defender, but a caring provider with the experience to lead him. That night, they all slept well with stomachs fit to bust. But one remained up. Erwin just watched Vegeta and the other Levi as they slept. The future soldier slept beside the great saiyan, even using him as a pillow and felt completely safe next to the stronger man. What was most striking was the size difference. Levi looked absolutely tiny compared to the huge saiyan prince. Technically Vegeta was only 6 inches taller than Levi. But that wasn't what made Levi look so small compared to him. It was thickness, the sheer bulk of the saiyan prince. Hell his neck alone was like a tree trunk! Erwin also thought back to earlier when our Levi almost fell off the mountain. The fact that someone as powerful as Vegeta could be so gentle was unheard of. And yet for some reason, he still didn't like Vegeta. Finally the soldier just went to sleep.

* * *

Seriously, given Levi's history with T-Rex, can you blame him? The only thing he fears more, however... is an angry Vegeta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at the Beginning**

Back at the Sleg fortress...

General: "Get back to work, lazy sacks of skin!"

The Slegs were preparing to move out. Not to leave, but to hunt down the humans and saiyan prince.

General: "Make sure the sights on those guns are accurate! Or do you pathetic peons want to be that saiyan's chew toy?!"

Inside the main building, Kirk watched his creations prepare from the window. He was also thinking back to the last time he saw Vegeta. Oh how he remembered...

 _Vegeta: "You're a twisted ass scientist, you know that?"_

 _Vegeta: "That's right, keep talking, Kirk. You're just pushing me closer to beheading you."_

 _Vegeta: "What did I say about you not talking being how you keep me from feeding you your own heart!?"_

Kirk groaned in hatred. He hated that saiyan and there was no way he was going to let him reach his little friends too. And to ensure his victory against the saiyan prince...

Sleg Soldier: "Sir."

The scientist turned around.

Sleg Soldier: "It's ready."

Dr. Kirk: "... Excellent."

The Sleg followed the scientist back into his lab where they both stopped in front of a massive cylinder tank... with something big floating inside the water.

Sleg Soldier: "Are... Are you sure this'll work, sir?"

Dr. Kirk: "Indeed it will, my scaly minion. This will be my greatest creation yet."

The scientist grinned and chuckled evilly.

Dr. Kirk: "The great Vegeta will pay for all the trouble he and his friends have caused me... with his life..."

Miles away...

Conny: "I got it!"

Sasha: "I got it!"

BAM! Both Conny and Sasha crashed into each other head first while chasing a fish. Christa and Ymir just looked at the scene.

Christa: "Do you think they're ok?"

Ymir: "Yeah, I'm sure they're fine."

The whole group was at a river doing some fishing for breakfast. Needless to say some were doing a better job at preventing breakfast. Catching a fish without a rod and reel or net was difficult. And Erwin was making that clear.

Erwin: "This is impossible. How do you expect to catch a fish with only your bare hands?"

Vegeta: "Oh would you just shut up already."

Erwin huffed although his point did seem valid. No one was having any luck at catching a fish. Not even the most skilled of them, Mikasa and Captain Levi, were having any luck. But Vegeta was different. He carefully stalked a group of trout, slowly working them into a man made trap he made just moments ago. On the bank, his Levi waited as instructed. The saiyan kept working the trout until they all swam into his trap, a rock made circle with no exit. The prince closed the only exit with a rock and started snatching up fish one by one. He tossed them to our Levi who made sure none of them got away as he set them down against the sandy bank. Once a sufficient number were caught, they could cook breakfast.

Levi: "Start a fire. Let's cook these things before they start to go bad."

While the others prepared the fireplace to cook, Vegeta cast a glance at Erwin who was, needless to say, more than a little miffed. The prince just raised an eyebrow with a mocking smirk.

Vegeta: "What were you saying earlier?"

Erwin just huffed and joined the others for breakfast. While eating they talked more about Kirk's crazy plans about evolution and such.

Reiner: "The guy's a nut job."

Hange: "His idea isn't that crazy though. As a scientist myself, I can understand why he's trying to do this. Although I don't agree on him actually going through with it."

Bertolt: "He once said something to us before he caught the other captain Levi. He said: The strong feed upon the weak."

Armin: "Sounds like he is confident in his creation's strength."

Reiner: "Still say he's a nut job."

Vegeta: "Kirk is not entirely right about that term."

The others all looked at the saiyan prince.

Levi: "I don't understand, Vegeta. Doesn't "The strong feed upon the weak" mean that those deemed weak are bullied or killed to boost the ego of the one hurting them?"

Vegeta: "Yes... That's one interpretation. But there is another."

Those that cared to learn listened in carefully, especially Levi.

Vegeta: "Strong good people also feed upon the weak. But not by their pain or suffering. Good people, like myself and others, feed upon the desire to protect the weak from things they themselves cannot. The desire to protect drives us to continuously surpass our own limitations so that we have the strength to protect the weak and innocent."

While others mumbled, Levi glanced away as he thought about what the great prince had just said.

Vegeta: "But never forget this, Levi."

The soldier glanced back at the saiyan as he looked right into the other's eyes.

Vegeta: "Sometimes even the strong need a little help every now and then."

After they ate and covered up their little camp, Vegeta led them all into the jungle. The humidity and heat made everything feel sticky, but they pressed on none the less. The vastness of this valley was remarkable. It seemed impossible for a place this big to be uninhabited.

Vegeta: "Ah. This is what I've been looking for."

Captain Levi: "What do you mean?"

Vegeta: "This is the place I said I know for sure my way out of. Once we get through this trench, I know I can get us out of here."

They were following a trench along a steep black colored wall when Eren finally asked the question everyone's been thinking.

Eren: "Why is this valley called the Forgotten Land?"

Vegeta: "This land is hard to reach and the numerous dangerous creatures here make it lethal. Plus there are many chasms and other hidden dangers that it's just too treacherous to explore. Because it's so difficult to reach and explore, most people aren't even aware of the Forgotten Land. I'm one of very rare few who actually know this land, enough to get myself out at least."

Armin: "Appropriate name for this place."

Vegeta: "Ah but it also goes by another name. A more commonly known name. The Valley Of Death."

Jean: "Nice name."

Our Levi could've sworn he's heard that name before. They turned a corner and found themselves at the bottom of a deep chasm. The most shocking thing of all was, there were three giant skeletons lying around. Two were scattered about, looking as though they fell from the top of the chasm. But the biggest one of the three was intact.

Armin: "Whoa..."

Hange: "Look at these bones..."

As they looked at the skeleton, the Scouts found that it had a broken bottom jaw and the cause of death was a shattered neck. It looked like the beast had been killed by something bigger, stronger... smarter.

Captain Levi: "Yeesh... This thing was definitely the loser."

Mikasa: "No kidding."

Christa: "I wonder what happened?"

Vegeta smirked as he turned his gaze towards his Levi.

Vegeta: "What do you think happened here, Levi?"

Our Levi blinked as he looked at the skeleton again. There was something eerily familiar about it. All around there were deep footprints forever etched into the earth. They told of a colossal battle. One set of prints belonged to the skeleton. Another was bigger, belonging to the victor. But there was an almost secret set too. Smaller, tiny compared to the others. All of the footprints had standing water in them and Levi's reflection appeared in the smallest ones. They were boot tracks, made by a human. And their placement also felt familiar. Levi looked around again. One set of the fallen bones were next to the wall, having fallen from the very top of the chasm after some time. The other set had fallen from halfway down, where some of the bones still lay entangled within thick vines stretching across the chasm walls. It suddenly all just hit him at once. Vivid ghostly images of the colossal battle played out in front of Levi. The players: Three T-Rex, a Spinosaurus... and one man from another world.

This... is where it all began.

Levi: "This is..."

The soldier turned around just as the image of the huge spinosaurus standing and looking at him faded. In its place... the man who could become that very spinosaurus.

Vegeta: (With a smirk on his face) "Well?"

Levi: "... This is where you found and rescued me..."

Vegeta: "... I knew you'd remember."

* * *

Remember Vegeta's line: "Sometimes even the strong need a little help every now and then." That's a key clue to the ending fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Am I A Burden?**

After they left the chasm, Vegeta assured them all that he knew the way from here. Our Levi stopped at the edge of the chasm and looked back one more time at the place where his story in this world all began. He still remembered it all well and couldn't believe that it was only nearly four years ago that it all happened. It only felt like yesterday when Vegeta came to his rescue as a spinosaurus and fought off three T-Rex to save him. And then of course that led to meeting Toushiro and the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters who all helped him return home and relocate the survivors from his world into theirs.

Vegeta: "Levi?"

Levi snapped out of his gaze and turned around towards Vegeta who had come back for him after noticing the soldier had lagged behind.

Vegeta: "What're you doing?"

Levi: "Oh, uh... nothing, just... reminiscing."

Vegeta: "I get it but please don't lag behind like that again. Keeping these guys together is hard enough."

Levi: "Sorry."

Levi hurried to rejoin Vegeta and the others. Once the two caught up, they all continued on.

Vegeta: "I know the way out from here. If we keep going at this pace, we'll reach the exit in three days."

Although that wasn't a long time, it felt like it.

Jean: "Three more days?..."

Eren: "Isn't there a shorter route?"

Vegeta looked back for a second with an unusual face. It said that there was a shorter route.

Mikasa: "If there's a shorter route then why aren't we taking it?"

Vegeta: "... ..."

Levi: "Vegeta?..."

Vegeta: "... There is, but... No! We can't risk it."

Mike: "What are you talking about?"

Captain Levi: "Could you just tell us?"

Vegeta sighed heavily with relent. He didn't want to tell them, but...

Vegeta: "... Ok... I'll tell you. There's a shorter route that'll take us directly to the exit. However... it would mean going through the Forbidden Ruins."

Armin: "The Forbidden Ruins?"

Eren: "What are those?"

Vegeta: "An ancient city that is now nothing but mere ruins. But the city is cloaked with dark tales. Tales of death, dark rituals, and such. It is a place I'd rather not go through."

Levi: "If what you're saying is true, then how'd you get me back to the Soul Society so fast?"

Vegeta: "Toushiro opened a Senkaimon. He has the knowledge on how to open one so far from the normal area. But I do not."

Levi: "So Toushiro knows something you don't? Huh... I never thought I'd hear those words."

Vegeta: "You're lucky I like you, Levi."

Captain Levi: "I get why you don't want to cross it, but Kirk and his goons could very well be right behind us. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Vegeta groaned and sighed for he had a point. But was it worth it?

Hange: "What would happen if we crossed these ruins?"

Vegeta: "You don't wanna know."

Hange gulped.

Erwin: "Do you know the route through these ruins?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Erwin: "Then why don't we just cross it none-stop? Fast pace from the entrance to the exit, no stopping or anything."

Vegeta looked away for a moment. He was unsure.

Erwin: "You said you'd get us out of here quickly."

With only his eyes, Vegeta cast a stare at Erwin.

Erwin: "What's the matter? Is the mighty Vegeta afraid of some old ruins?"

And that made Vegeta snarl.

Erwin: "I mean it seems pretty odd for someone like you to be afraid of a bunch of ruins."

With an angry focused gaze, Vegeta slowly walked over to Erwin. The Scout Commander watched, at first with mocking joy but then slowly turning to nervousness, as Vegeta brought the two of them face to face. The look in his eyes was frightening, clearly offended.

Vegeta: (Constantly showing his fangs) "... Fine... We'll go that way..."

Erwin continued to stare at the angry saiyan with wide eyes.

Vegeta: (Still constantly showing his fangs) "You probably won't make it out alive anyway..."

And Vegeta walked away, leaving Erwin a little intimidated.

Vegeta: "Ok. We'll go through the Forbidden Ruins via request from your Commander there."

The whole group looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Just don't say I didn't warn you when the shit starts hitting the fan. Let's go."

And with that, the prince started leading them towards the Forbidden Ruins. As he walked behind them, Erwin smirked, ready to call out Vegeta's cowardice. They walked for a few hours until they were just a few miles away from the ruins. However Vegeta wanted to stop here and start first thing in the morning.

Vegeta: "We'll camp here tonight. We'll leave before light and just go straight through. Understand?"

Everyone: "Yes sir."

So everyone made camp for the night. After a decent meal, everyone went to bed early in order to get an early start. Two remained up for a little longer, ironically both Levi's. The other Levi was still amazed by what he had seen at the chasm. The fact that this other him managed to stay alive through such a fight was truly astonishing.

Captain Levi: "Do you like it here? With them, I mean?"

Levi paused as he thought about the answer to his counterpart's question. It wasn't a long pause.

Levi: "... I have to say I do."

Captain Levi: "Why though? The dangers here are far greater than the Titans."

Levi once again paused as he watched the fire dance and flicker in the dark night.

Levi: "... The dangers are greater, yes. But there are good people like Vegeta that are just as great. And the peaceful times are definitely peaceful."

Captain Levi: "But isn't there always that looming threat that that could all end in a snap?"

Levi: "Yeah. But it's different here."

Captain Levi: "How so?"

Levi: "Uh... Well it's... Um... How can I say this?..."

The Scout Captain waited while his future counterpart thought of how to answer him.

Levi: "... When everyone's together... there's this... ... this combined feeling, this sense of... of security. ... ... It's like- yeah danger can strike at any moment... but when we're all together, we feel completely safe regardless. Even I feel this when I'm around, not just him (points to Vegeta), but with a few others and with everyone together. It's something I noticed when I first met these guys. I was a complete stranger and yet they took it upon themselves to open their hearts and helped me, before they even knew my name. It may not seem like it at times but they're all friends with strong bonds, some even stronger than others. Everyone helps each other and they're not afraid to help complete strangers- and they do it all mostly simply because they want to!"

Captain Levi: "How's that?"

Levi: "Well... When I first arrived in this world, I was immediately on the menu for three T-Rex's. As you saw they're these big-ass powerful dangerous creatures and yet this one (points to Vegeta again) does not even hesitate in taking them all on to rescue my sorry ass! And that was just him alone. When everyone from our world was moved over here, a few Titans decided to try and move in as well. But Vegeta and all of his friends stood against the Titans and pushed them all back with their combined strength. Even if the threat is greater than them, they'll still take it on."

Captain Levi: "Are you sure it's not stupidity?"

Levi: "No... It's more like... together they just can't loose. And that's why everyone feels safe regardless. Strength in numbers."

Captain Levi: "Huh... So how do you and the others play into that strength?"

Levi: "... ... Um..."

Levi couldn't answer. After a moment of silence, the conversation just ended like that, silently. The other Levi went back to tending to the fire while ours just stared off into space, deep in thought. It was a good question. Just how did he and the others play into that strength? Levi knew he was strong, strong for an ordinary man and quite gifted. But there were other ordinary humans, like Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, who were human like him but had somehow acquired superhuman strength and abilities. Compared to them, he was weak. Even those who didn't have powers were helpful. Bulma could make just about anything in her lab as she was great with technology. Chi-Chi knew martial arts and had a tenacity that was scary. Hercule and Videl knew martial arts too and Hercule's fame as the World Champion has indeed been a big help from time to time. Old Man Roshi taught Goku and more what they knew and the Kamehameha technique. Everyone had some way of contributing. So what about him? The most technological thing they originally had was the 3DMG Gear. They had to use that gear to fly and to fight. Sure they had blades, but when you compare theirs with a Soul Reaper's weapon which was a sword that had powers and abilities too, they almost seemed like nothing but knives. It made Levi think even harder about everything he's done so far. Against Rohku all he was able to do was hold him off from killing Vegeta, and that would've ended badly for him if Vegeta hadn't come to his rescue. He faced Coge twice, but all he ended up doing was cutting him a little and pissing him off a lot! And the Hunters... Yeah he was responsible for killing them, but only because he either led them to people who could or used the environment to kill them, and he almost died himself. Anything stronger than a regular hollow and he was useless against them except as a punching bag until someone rescued him. Levi was actually thinking if he had made the right choice. A loud snore from Vegeta snapped Levi out of his trance. The soldier looked at the sleeping saiyan next to him with doubt.

Has he been nothing but a burden to Vegeta and the others this whole time?

* * *

Levi's questioning doubt is also a key clue to the ending fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is an Evil Place**

The Scouts: "Whoa..."

The Forbidden Ruins... A dark and ancient place.

Hange: "Look at these old ruins..."

Armin: "To think something like these have lasted this long..."

Christa: "It's almost beautiful."

Vegeta stepped up and stared at the ruins in front of him, but not with the same feelings as the others. He knew better.

Vegeta: "... This is an evil place..."

The Scouts all glanced at the great prince. The prince stared at the ruins with a tense and nervous stare for a moment.

Vegeta: "... Stay together and follow me closely..."

Cautiously Vegeta led them into the city ruins. At first it didn't seem all that bad. But as they went deeper, even the once sceptic Erwin Smith had to admit that there was an uneasy and eerie feel to this place. The denseness of the jungle made it almost impossible for sunlight to penetrate. Only a few gaps allowed just enough light through. The darkness only added to the eeriness. Most kept their eyes open for any signs of danger. But our Levi just walked in silence with his gaze down at the ground. He was still thinking about last night. He hasn't even said a word all day. Even though he was on the lookout, Vegeta still noticed his friend's silence.

Vegeta: "... You've been awfully quiet today, Levi."

The human soldier looked up at the prince.

Vegeta: "Is something wrong?"

Levi: "... No... I'm fine..."

Levi looked away again. He still couldn't get it out of his mind. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was nothing but a burden on Vegeta and his friends. With his mind elsewhere, Levi wasn't paying much attention and his next step only added to his miserable feeling. He stepped on a hidden switch. Vegeta heard it just in time!

Vegeta: "Levi!"

Levi looked up to see an old boulder trap come rushing down at him! With only a second to spare, he was pulled out of the way by the saiyan prince before the ancient hammer trap hit the ground! Needless to say, more of the Scouts were starting to understand why Vegeta wanted to avoid this place. The prince sighed before checking on Levi.

Vegeta: "You alright?"

Levi panted and just nodded, shaken up pretty well. The prince then turned to Erwin, the man responsible for forcing his hand into taking this route, with hostility.

Vegeta: "You'd better hope no one gets hurt in here, cuz I'll break one of your bones for every person who does."

Erwin said nothing with a look that said he was still intent on them taking this short route. Vegeta started moving everyone again, taking a few seconds to warn them.

Vegeta: "Keep your eyes and ears open for any more traps. And if you hear one activated, run back about ten feet as fast as you can."

With more caution, they started to move deeper into the ruins. They moved fast, but stayed on high alert. Vegeta had them follow trails made by the animals that lived here. It was a smart move as they will've figured out the safest routes through the ancient city. Much to his relief, Vegeta spotted the temple which sat next to the mountain that marked the end of the Forbidden Ruins' territory.

Vegeta: "Just up ahead, hurry."

Everyone was relieved to hear they were almost out. But then, Vegeta trigged a new trap. He stepped on a wire, one put in by the Slegs long ago! He looked down just before there was an explosion up top! Bombs and and other explosives blasted the top of the mountain to bits! Giant boulders and more came washing down!

Vegeta: "LOOK OUT!"

Everyone scattered as much of the mountain came crashing down! Dust and dirt billowed up in a huge cloud! Eventually it all started to settle. The last of the rocks finally came to a rest. When everything cleared, there was no sign of Vegeta or Levi. The Scouts all feared the worst.

Hange: "Oh no..."

Erwin: "Levi!"

Captain Levi: "Answer us!"

There was a long pause before...

 _Vegeta: "Ugh... We're alive."_

The others all breathed a sigh of relief.

Jean: "Future Captain Levi, Vegeta! Are you guys alright?!"

 _Vegeta: "What kind of question is_ _that_ _!?"_

Deep within the rubble, Levi lay safely under Vegeta. He was looking up at his friend as the saiyan held up the mountain with his back, trying to prevent it from falling on top of them both anymore.

Vegeta: "I'm holding up an entire fucking mountain with my back- how do you think I am?!"

Back outside, the others were trying to figure out what they could do to help them.

Erwin: "Eren! Go Titan and remove the rocks!"

Eren: "Uh, y-yes sir!"

 _Vegeta: "NO!"_

Armin: "What?!"

 _Vegeta: "No, Eren! Don't go Titan! It's too dangerous!"_

Erwin: "Nonsense. Eren, do it."

 _Vegeta: "Eren, don't! That's an order from me!"_

Eren was confused as to who to listen to.

Erwin: "It's the only way of getting them out, do it!"

 _Vegeta: "No it's not! There is always another way! DON'T-GO-TITAN!"_

Erwin: "Eren, I'm ordering you to do it!"

Eren: "I... I-I..."

 _Vegeta: "Listen to me, Eren! If you go Titan, there's no way you'll stay in control!"_

Eren: "What do you mean?!"

 _Vegeta: "It's this place! There's a reason this area is called the Forbidden Ruins. The traps aren't the only danger here. There's a curse here- some kind of magical force! It causes any creature outside of the animals that naturally live here to go mad! You going Titan is essentially going beast! You'll lose control! Even I can't control myself in this place if I transform and I was fucking born with that ability!"_

Erwin: "Eren, do it! NOW!"

Eren hesitated while staring at his hand.

Captain Levi: "Eren, don't!- (Turns to Erwin) What if he's right?!"

Erwin: "There's no way such a thing is possible!"

Captain Levi: "Maybe not in our world, but it's clearly different here!"

Erwin: "No it's not, Levi!"

Captain Levi: "Yes it is! Vegeta's fucking living proof!"

Hange: "We can't risk it, Erwin!"

Erwin: "I've been making decisions like these much longer than all of you!"

Armin: "Yes but this is their world, they live here- they **know** it!"

Erwin: "I don't care! Eren!-"

Captain Levi: "-Don't listen to him, Eren! (Turns back to Erwin) Erwin, think this through!"

Erwin: "I thought I had your trust, Levi!"

Captain Levi: "You still do, but right now I trust the guy who actually fucking **knows** this place more than you at the moment!"

Erwin: (Shoves his face into his Levi's) "Do I need to remind you that I'm the Scout Commander for a reason!?"

Captain Levi: (Shoves back) "Fucking threaten me again and I'll finish what I almost did all those years ago!"

Conny: "Commander, please!"

Mikasa: "Eren, just stay as you are!"

Erwin: (Grabs Eren by the shoulder) "Eren, do it, that's an order!"

Captain Levi: (Pulls Erwin off of Eren) "Have you gone mad, Erwin?!"

Erwin: "Are you disobeying orders from your Commander, Levi?!"

Captain Levi: "My Commander ordered me to watch over Eren and keep him safe at all costs! I don't know who the hell you are right now!"

Erwin: "I am still Erwin Smith, Leader of the Scout Regiment!"

Jean: "Some leader! You're putting our lives in danger!"

Erwin: "Hush up!"

Hange: "We don't know this place, Erwin!"

Erwin: "All the more reason we need to get them out now! Eren, **do it**!"

Captain Levi: "Stop this, Erwin!"

Erwin: "Do it!"

Mike: "We can't risk it!"

Erwin: "Do it!"

Hange: "Erwin, please!"

Erwin: "Do it or I'll make you!"

Mikasa: "Touch him and I'll make you regret it!"

Armin: "Please don't do this, sir!"

Erwin: "Eren!"

Conny: "Have you gone insane?!"

Jean: "It's too dangerous!"

Erwin: "ENOUGH! I don't care what this saiyan-whatever says! I'm the Commander, I'm in charge, and that's **final**!"

 _Levi: "_ _ **ERWIN**_ _!"_

Everyone silenced immediately and all turned to the rubble. Both Vegeta and Levi had heard it all and Levi has had enough.

 _Levi: "Erwin, listen to me! Do what Vegeta says!"_

Erwin: "Why should I-"

 _Levi: "Listen, Erwin!... I know this is an attack on your pride as the Commander of the Scout Regiment- but you_ _have to trust Vegeta_ _!... He knows these places and he's never been wrong yet!"_

Erwin looked away for a moment, wrestling with his thoughts.

 _Levi: "Erwin- I'm the_ _same_ _Levi that's up there with you, the only difference is the dimension where we currently live. So if Levi trusts someone, you'd trust them too, right?"_

Erwin: "... Right..."

 _Levi: "When I first came to this world, I was nearly eaten alive. But Vegeta saved me and he's saved my life countless other times as well! If it weren't for him, I can actually-really guarantee you that I wouldn't even_ _be_ _here right now!..."_

The Scout Commander seemed to start controlling himself again.

 _Levi: "Please, Erwin... I trust Vegeta with my life..."_

There was a brief silent pause.

 _Levi: "Please just trust him!..."_

There was yet another silent pause. And then…

Erwin: "... Ok then... We'll look for another way to get you out!"

Inside the rubble, Levi sighed deeply.

Levi: "*Sigh*... Thank you, Erwin..."

 _Conny: "We'll be back as soon as we can!"_

Vegeta: (Sarcastically) "Oh no, please, take your time! Not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Slegs Catch Up**

The Scouts all hurried to find some way of freeing Vegeta and Levi from under a mountain of rubble. They had to hurry but also had to stay alert. They were still in the Forbidden Ruins after all. At first they thought about using the old method of using sturdy rods to lever the boulders one by one. But that would've taken too much time and moving the wrong boulder could cause more harm than good.

Eren: "I don't get it! Why would the people that once lived here put up that kind of trap at one of the exits and entrance?!"

Captain Levi: "I don't think the previous inhabitants are responsible for that."

Hange: "He's right. Kirk and/or the Slegs must have set up that trap."

Jean: "But why?"

Armin: "It makes sense."

Jean turned to Armin.

Armin: "Vegeta said it himself. Kirk is wanted where he and the other Captain Levi live. If we escape, his location will be revealed. And also this is a route to the only path in and out of the Forgotten Land that humans can use. A trap like that is perfect for keeping people out... or keeping them in."

Reiner: "I hate to say it but he makes a valid point."

Mikasa: "All the more reason we need to hurry and find a way of freeing them."

Suddenly, Mike smelled something.

Hange: "Mike?"

The man looked west, back in the direction they had come in from. The look on his face said it all.

Hange: "Oh no..."

Captain Levi: "Don't tell me..."

Erwin: "We'd better make sure."

Stealthily, Erwin, Hange and the other adults all went to check on what they feared was coming. Eren and the others all stayed put and waited. Using a tree and some of the ruins to hide themselves, the adults of the Scout Regiment all found what they didn't want to find.

The whole Sleg army.

Hange: "Damn..."

Captain Levi: "That's the last thing we need."

Mike noticed the weaponry.

Mike: "It looks like they came prepared too."

A massive amount of rifles, guns, cannons, and more with tanks, heavily armored vehicles, and even an armored dinosaur they had seen before with a cannon strapped to its back was there. Slegs of every size and type were also present. In the center of the army, a mysterious container of some kind.

Hange: "Kirk means business."

Captain Levi: "At the rate they're moving, it won't be long before they've reached the other end of the ruins."

Erwin: "Let's get the kids and get back to Vegeta. He'll need to know this."

And the adults slinked away to collect the young recruits. Meanwhile, Vegeta and his Levi were still stuck under the fallen parts of the blasted mountain. The soldier had more than enough room to at least move his body around in place, but the saiyan prince didn't have that luxury. Vegeta was still standing firm, trying to keep everything from crashing down on them both. Underneath the great prince, Levi watched on with worry. He understood perfectly that Vegeta was holding everything up like he was to allow him to be as comfortable as possible, but the soldier still couldn't help but worry for his saiyan friend. Every now and then Vegeta's legs would wobble and he'd groan from the strain of so much weight pushing down on him. Holding up nearly an entire mountain with just your back was obviously hard, even for the great prince himself. Desperate to help in anyway he could, Levi laid on his back and tried assisting in holding the rocks up with his hands. There was no way it would work, but the prince appreciated the gesture anyway.

Vegeta: (Somewhat strained) "Heh... It's ok, Levi. I'm fine. I appreciate it though..."

Although he smiled softly at the courageous prince, Levi's eyes still looked worried. How much longer could Vegeta keep this up? Vegeta was strong, but even he couldn't keep this up forever. The guilt became too much.

Levi: "... I'm sorry, Vegeta."

The prince glanced at his friend.

Levi: "This is all my fault."

Vegeta: (Somewhat strained) "Nagh... What're you talking about?"

Levi: "It's my fault that you're constantly in these situations. Every time I need to be saved or rescued, you put yourself in danger in order to do so. The whole reason we're here like this is because of me. I couldn't get myself out so you had to come for me."

Vegeta continued to stare at Levi.

Levi: "It was the same with Rohku, Coge, and the Hunters too. Rohku used me as a punching bag until you stepped up. I fought Coge twice and all I managed to accomplish was pissing him off big time and get my ass beaten down hard. And you were injured fighting off those young Hunters that I was too frozen with fear to run from."

The saiyan prince still stared at the human soldier.

Levi: "You even had to save me from a Titan... something that I have fought hundreds of times before!... And it's my fault we're in this mess..."

Levi sighed.

Levi: "... I'm nothing but a burden..."

There was silence for a moment before Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta: (Somewhat strained) "Tsk... If I could, I'd smack you, Levi."

The soldier looked up at the saiyan.

Vegeta: (Somewhat strained) "I'm only gonna say this once so get it through your skull. You're not a burden, Levi. Yes, you have your weaknesses and faults but that doesn't matter. You have been a help to us regardless. If you hadn't done what you did against Rohku, he would've killed me and destroyed all of history and the universe. You led the Hunters away from Toushiro when he was hurt and led them all into something that could kill them. And from what I've heard, you were a big help when Kakarot and I were sick. Not many people have the guts to challenge Coge like you did, Toushiro's the only other one I know that'd challenge him without a second thought like that."

The soldier only stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Somewhat strained) "So stop thinking you're a burden, Levi! Because you're not!"

Levi's eyes roamed away from the prince as he thought about that. But just then, back above, the Scouts returned!

Hange: "Vegeta! Levi! Are you still there?!"

 _Vegeta: (Rolls his eyes) "Duh."_

Captain Levi: "Guys- listen! There's an army of Slegs heading this way! We saw them!"

Under the rubble, Vegeta was horrified.

Vegeta: "Dammit! Levi, get outta here, go!"

Levi: "No!"

Vegeta: "Dammit I'm not asking- I'm telling you! Go! Before it's too late!"

Levi: "I can't!"

Vegeta: "Yes you can! They'll help you dig yourself out!"

Levi: "I meant I'm not leaving you!"

Vegeta: "I appreciate it and all, Levi! But you have to! There's not enough time for me!"

Levi: "NO! You said it yourself: there's always a way! (Shouts at the others above) Did you guys find anything?!"

Back up above, the low sounds of an army approaching were slowly getting louder.

Sasha: "I'm afraid we didn't!"

Mike: "Levi, you have to get out now!"

 _Levi: "I said I'm_ _not leaving_ _him!"_

Captain Levi: "My god am I really that stubborn?!"

Hange: "Sometimes more!"

Captain Levi: "Geez! Look! There's nothing we can do for Vegeta!"

Eren: "They've got enough firepower to take down Titans and the walls surrounding our homes for days on end! You have to get out and now!"

Below, Levi still remained firm on his decision to stay with the saiyan prince, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Then he said something that really struck a nerve in Vegeta.

Levi: "He wouldn't leave me, or anyone for that matter, behind so I'm not leaving him! I'd rather die here with him than face his family and tell them he's dead! I FUCKING DARE YOU PEOPLE to make me face his teenage son and tell him that his father is dead! AND I SERIOUSLY FUCKING DARE YOU TO MAKE ME LOOK INTO THE EYES OF HIS FOUR YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AND TELL HER THAT **I LET HER FATHER DIE ALONE**!"

Above, the others all gasped. They couldn't make Levi do that! There was no way they'd forgive themselves! But down below with the soldier, Vegeta's resolve was hardened thanks to Levi.

Vegeta: "... Eren!"

Above, the young soldier snapped out of his trance.

 _Vegeta: "You said the Slegs had enough firepower to take down Titans and the walls protecting your homes for days on in- is that right?!"_

Eren: "Yes! It looks like they're bringing everything! Why?!"

 _Vegeta: "Think carefully!... Were there any rockets of any kind?!"_

Eren: "Uh... Yes! There was one of those armored dinosaurs with those rockets strapped to its sides!"

Mikasa: "Why do you ask?!"

 _Vegeta: "Ok, listen... I have an idea on how to get us out of here, but it's gonna require some serious steel balls on your end!"_

Mikasa: "What do you want us to do?!"

 _Vegeta: "Lead the Slegs here and get that Ankylosaur to fire those rockets_ _right here_ _!"_

The Scouts all just gasped at the idea!

Armin: "He wants us to get those rockets to be fired at them?!"

Conny: "Are you insane?!"

Jean: "You're mad! That'll kill you!"

 _Vegeta: "Trust me, I can handle it! And I can protect my Levi, don't worry about him! Just trust me!"_

Erwin: "Alright then, just hang on!"

The Scouts: "WHAT?!"

Erwin: "You heard him! We need to get those rockets fired right at this mess! Let's move!"

Mike: "Erwin!"

Erwin: "You wanted me to trust Vegeta so I'm doing what he wants! So let's get moving!"

The Scouts all looked at each other in surprise. One minute he doesn't like Vegeta and the next Erwin's agreeing to the saiyan's seemingly crazy plans?!

Eren: "I'm starting to think we should've taken the other route instead."

Captain Levi: (Moving out) "I'm inclined to agree."


	12. Chapter 12

**Back In Action!**

The Slegs were just a mile away from where Vegeta and Levi lay trapped. Kirk sat safely near the end of the massive convey, confident that he'd prevail this time. All of a sudden, a general spotted something up ahead.

General: "Hold it! What's that?"

A few feet in front of them, Conny and Sasha mocked the lizard men.

Conny: "Hey ya big ugly freaks!"

Sasha: "Try and catch us!"

The general growled!

General: "Ragh! Get them!"

The convey began to move faster towards the two young cadets. Conny and Sasha quickly turned around and ran for another area. The Slegs followed until they lost sight of the two.

Shotgun Sleg: "Where'd those little rats go?!"

And then...

Christa: "Yoohoo!"

Over behind a crumbling wall, Christa and Ymir continued to mock the Slegs, all without giving away their actual plan.

Christa: "This way!"

Ymir waved at them with a smirk. The Slegs soon headed for them now. What they weren't catching on was that the Scouts were leading them towards the rubble Vegeta and Levi were under by mocking them and pretending to wanna be caught. It was working as the Slegs reached the area Ymir and Christa had disappeared from.

General: "Why these impudent little pests!"

And then, a few more feet away...

Reiner: "Hey over here!"

Jean: "What's the matter?! Can't catch a few kids?!"

Reiner: "Ha-ha! Oh! Or maybe the 'big scary Slegs' are afraid of a few little kids and old adults?!"

Jean: "Heh-heh! If that's the case then what does that say about their creator?!"

The Slegs and Kirk grew more furious. This was also part of the plan. By the time they got to where the Scouts wanted them, they'd be more incline to fire their weapons first! The man like lizards angrily headed for Reiner and Jean who ducked down out of sight quickly. Just as they were almost on top of them...

Armin: "Heeeey!"

Amin and Mikasa were the next to lead the Slegs in the direction they wanted.

Mikasa: "Come get us!"

Armin and Mikasa led them further into the ruins which the Sleg army gladly obliged. At the rubble sight-

Eren: "Captain, what're you doing?"

The other Levi was taking off a few things like his hooded cloak and ODM Gear belts. His plan was to look like his other self as much as possible.

Captain Levi: "By the time they get here, they'll already be on the edge of their tempers. And since Kirk already hates that Levi..."

Eren: "If they think you're the other one, they'll be even more incline to shoot!"

Captain Levi: "Exactly."

Suddenly Armin and Mikasa ran into view and ducked out of sight behind a tree. The Slegs shortly appeared and saw the rubble pile. They also saw...

Eren: "Calling all scaly mutants!"

Kirk and the Slegs all noticed Eren and 'our' Levi.

Captain Levi: "What's wrong, Kirk?! I thought you were gonna make me pay for my insolence?!"

That was enough. Kirk himself gave the order.

Dr. Kirk: "Fire the rockets! I want to see them all turned to dust!"

The Slegs pulled the switches of the rockets attached to the sides of the ankylosaur carrying them! Four powerful rockets went flying into the air and locked in on their targets!

Captain Levi: "NOW!"

Both Eren and his captain jumped clear in time as the rockets exploded on impact of the mountain of rubble! The spot was engulfed in a sudden burst of flame and light! Tiny bits of rock went flying! When it started to settle, the Scouts all slowly emerged from their hiding places. The rockets had done the job, the rocks were destroyed. A plume of smoke and dust billowed up furiously! How could anything survive?! The Scouts were suddenly aware that the Slegs were about to attack them!

Dr. Kirk: "Ha-ha! There's no escape for you now!"

The Slegs armed their weapons and-

Dr. Kirk: "Finish the-"

Just then, a light briefly flashed from within the thick smoke before a powerful beam of energy came rushing out and blasted one of the giant ten foot Slegs to bits! The Sleg army and the Scout Regiment all looked up...

But only one side was happy to see the source.

Conny and Sasha: "Yes!"

Christa: "Alright!"

Eren: "Ha-ha!"

Vegeta bellows out his signature roar to the world as his eyes lit up with a raging inferno within them! The saiyan prince was back in action, and unlike the Slegs, he had power and **plenty** of it to spare!

And to make this point clear...

The prince spotted one of the five remaining elite generals among a small, splintered group of Slegs to his far left. He turned towards them all with an energy blast charging up in his palm. The general didn't have to guess.

General: "... Uh oohh..."

A second later and the saiyan unleashed his attack upon the splintered group, destroying them all in a flash. Now Kirk was down two elite generals, but four remained. The saiyan focused his attention back on the main convey. The Slegs and the prince of the saiyan race stood off in a deadlock, neither one making the first move. But Vegeta's glaring focus was actually on Kirk. The two stared each other down, never taking their eyes off the other. From under the saiyan prince, his Levi emerged safe and sound. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. And then, without ever taking his eyes off of Kirk and the Slegs...

Vegeta: "... Erwin!"

Erwin: "Yes?"

Vegeta: "Take the others and go. The passage is just beyond these chasm walls. You'll have to climb a little, but there's a natural bridge over the canyon leading out of the Forgotten Land."

Erwin: "You want me to...?"

Vegeta: "You put your trust in me, so I'm putting mine in you. I'm trusting you to get my Levi and the others out safely."

Erwin was a little humbled.

Erwin: "... What about you?"

Vegeta: "Don't worry about me- I'll be fine. Now go, before it's too late!"

Erwin hesitated for a second and then nodded.

Erwin: "Let's go!"

Levi: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Now go, hurry."

Our Levi hesitated for a moment before finally turning around and leaving with the others. Before they were gone, Vegeta spoke to Erwin one last time.

Vegeta: "Don't let me down, Erwin Smith."

Erwin: "You won't. You're trust is well placed."

And Erwin led the others away, leaving Vegeta alone with the army. Once they had left the scene, the mighty saiyan prince stepped up to the plate!

Vegeta: "Alright..."

The saiyan just cracked his neck with a toothy grin.

Vegeta: "... Show me your power."

* * *

If anyone one of you have seen Godzilla: Final Wars, then you will recognize how Vegeta gets back into the game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Canyon Standoff**

Erwin Smith led his Scouts and our Levi through the waving chasm path. They did not dare stop. But a sudden eruption of explosions back towards the ruins made some stop and look back, among them our Levi. But Erwin kept them going.

Erwin: "Don't stop!"

The other Levi quickly fetched his other self.

Captain Levi: "C'mon! We gotta go!"

Our Levi once again was reluctantly forced to go on and leave Vegeta behind.

And speaking of the prince...

Sleg Soldier: "Fire!"

Bullets flew as the Slegs fired a mounted machine gun at the saiyan prince! Vegeta ducked down and let them pass.

General: "Incompetent fools! I'll show you how to kill!"

The third elite general stepped up and tried something new, something the last two generals didn't. This general specialized in using chained lassos to drag his victims in and have his second-in-command slice them with a chainsaw. The general launched his lassos at the prince who only grabbed the first set. But then the general launched a second set and those successfully wrapped around the saiyan's neck! Slowly the Sleg pulled Vegeta in towards his second-in-command who had the chainsaw ready for cutting!

General: "Ha-hah-ha! Say your prayers, scum!"

Not so fast! Vegeta had a surprise waiting! In a flash the prince sent a massive load of electricity through the chained lassos and electrocuted the general to death! A second later and the prince threw the lassos he had in his hand at the second-in-command who was electrocuted as well. Both completely charred bodies collapsed, revealing Vegeta unscathed and still prime to fight! With a mocking calmness, Vegeta pulled the lasso around his neck off with ease. He just grinned at the army.

Vegeta: "What else ya got?"

Vegeta just smirked and grinned at them with a confident chuckle. Oh how Kirk **hated** that! Every time he saw it, it just enraged him so much! And the ultimate insult was just how effortlessly the saiyan lieutenant of Squad 10 was throwing his master pieces of evolution around like rag-dolls!

He wanted him dead!

He wanted him destroyed!

Dr. Kirk: "Damn you... Damn you!... Damn you, SAIYAN!"

The screamed traveled all the way through the chasm and reached the Scouts and Levi, who had stopped just for a moment when they heard the echo.

Jean: "Oh-ho!... Kirk doesn't sound happy."

Erwin: "C'mon. Not much farther from the canyon."

Back at the battlefield, another general and his troops tried their webbed hands. These guys specialized in speed, running at their enemies and slicing into them with daggers.

But were they fast enough?

General: "Attack all at once!"

The speedy Slegs charged at Vegeta! The saiyan looked left. And then he looked right. They had encircled him and closing the distance.

General: "We've got you!"

But...

Vegeta: "Not this old trick."

Vegeta quickly built up the energy and then suddenly unleashed it all in one giant shockwave! The speedy Slegs were thrown through the air and killed easily. He's seen and countered that strategy so many times it was pathetic. With a smirk he cracked his neck again.

Vegeta: "Next."

Instead of going in himself, the next general summoned two of his cannon wielding ten foot tall officers to the front. Both Slegs aimed their weapons at the prince and fired! But Vegeta saw an opportunity. He fired his own energy attack at them and blasted the two giants to dust! In the process, he created a thick billowing cloud of smoke he could use to sneak away. With great speed the prince ran off to catch up with the others. By now Erwin has gotten them all to the canyon. The Scouts all looked down at the deep canyon floor below before looking up at the tall walls surrounding them. The canyon walls above them was carved with numerous ledges and slopes. They were just a few feet away from freedom.

But there was a problem.

Suddenly Vegeta caught up and was surprised to see the others all still here.

Levi: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "What the-! What's wrong?! Why haven't you crossed the bridge?!"

Bertolt: "About that, um..."

Mikasa: "We have a problem..."

Vegeta looked up and saw something he wasn't expecting. A small section of the bridge has fallen away, leaving a gap too big for normal humans to cross.

Eren: "You can jump that, right?!"

But before Vegeta could answer, Kirk and his Slegs caught up.

Dr. Kirk: "Well well..."

The saiyan prince stood in front of the humans while giving Kirk the evil eye. The Slegs had them trapped for only Vegeta could jump the gap easily.

Dr. Kirk: "It was a good effort... But I win."

Vegeta suddenly seemed less tense and even eased up.

Dr. Kirk: "End of the line, saiyan!"

But Vegeta had an ace up his sleeve.

Vegeta: "I don't think so, Kirk."

Dr. Kirk: "What's that?"

Vegeta: "We've stopped you before, we can do it again."

And then he said...

Vegeta: "And you're not the only one with an army."

Dr. Kirk: "What army, saiyan?!"

Kirk was serious. But Vegeta only smirked with a huff. The only thing he did... points a single finger up?

Vegeta: "... This army."

Izaya Kirk looked up and gasped with fright! Above them all and surrounding them in one giant circle, the **WHOLE** of the prince's allies were there!  Every single one of the Z-Fighters, our Levi's comrades, Ichigo and his friends, and every single 13 Court Guard Squad member stood along the canyon walls in at least three tiers! Kirk did ask Vegeta to show him his army... he got it. The others all just stared at the sight in awe while the scientist glanced at Vegeta in horror.

Vegeta: "We're just out of that special mineral's range..."

The prince just grinned evilly at him. Levi just laughed out loud hysterically, payback was sweet.

Vegeta: "I believe there are a few scores to settle, Kirk."

Above them, on the second row, Byakuya drew his sword while staring coldly at Kirk, remembering their last encounter.

Byakuya: "Long time no see, Izaya Kirk. I believe the last time we met, you left me to die."

On the first row, Goku was delighted to see them all safe, especially Levi. It was he who brought everyone here in a flash the second Vegeta's energy signal was sensed.

Goku: "*Clicks his tongue*! Ya gotta love Instant Transmission!"

On the lowest row, closest to his friends, Toushiro laughed with amusement as he shouted up at Yamamoto.

Toushiro: "Ha-ha! Hey, Yamamoto! I know it's a little late, but there ya go- there's Kirk! Ha-hah-hah-HA!"

At the highest row, Yamamoto stomped his staff forcefully!

Yamamoto: "Dr. Izaya Kirk! You are under arrest! Surrender peacefully or we'll take you in by **force**!"

Kirk refused to surrender.

Dr. Kirk: "I won't let you ruin my plans again! I'll make you all pay for my humiliation!"

Soifon: "Enough talk! You're coming with us!"

But then... Kirk grinned.

Dr. Kirk: "... Fine then. I'll make you all a deal."

Everyone listened in. Some of the Slegs rolled in the mysterious container next to their master.

Dr. Kirk: "I'll surrender of free will if the Squad 10 Second Lieutenant can defeat my greatest creation. All alone, without any help from any one of you up there."

Vegeta: "I've already proven that your Slegs are no match against me."

Dr. Kirk: "Oh but this isn't just any Sleg..."

Kirk grinned and chuckled. He then reached into his lab coat and pulled something out.

A bullet.

Dr. Kirk: "Recognize this, saiyan?"

Vegeta blinked as he looked at the bullet again.

Dr. Kirk: "I believe you do. Tell me... How's that little graze on your shoulder doing, hm?"

Vegeta glanced at the graze he got from fighting at the fortress. He then looked back at Kirk.

Dr. Kirk: "This is the bullet that grazed you. And on it was just enough of a DNA sample for me to use."

Vegeta: "To use with what?"

Dr. Kirk: "My latest creation. If you can kill it... I'll surrender willingly."

And then... a nightmare...

Levi: (Steps out in front of Vegeta) "Why don't you stop hiding behind your experiments and face the truth, you fucking twisted-ass scientist!"

CRASH! Glass shattered from the container and a huge arm slammed into Levi! The human soldier was thrown a few feet and smashed against the rock wall! He just laid there!

Toushiro: "Levi!"

Lieutenant Eren: "Captain!"

Vegeta gasped and then growled at Kirk! He then watched as the huge thick arm slowly retreated back into the broken container. Kirk reached up and took hold of the lever.

Dr. Kirk: "Do we have a deal, saiyan?"

Although shocked, Vegeta snarled angrily at Kirk for what happened to Levi. Kirk only smiled.

Dr. Kirk: "I'll take that as a yes."

Above, the saiyan's allies all waited, wondering what on earth Kirk has done now. The message was silent but traveled across all. No one was to interfere.

Dr. Kirk: "Let's see how well you do against my Perfect Sleg!"

* * *

The final fight is next. Remember the key clues I pointed out earlier.


	14. Chapter 14

Only three lines of dialogue here. Everything else is pure bloody action! Have fun.

* * *

 **Evolution**

Dr. Kirk: "Let's see how well you do against my Perfect Sleg!"

Kirk pulled the lever and the doors opened. Out of the dark, a Sleg unlike any before emerged. It was just a little bigger than Vegeta, at least eight and a half feet tall, and was just as, if not more, muscular. It looked both ape like and lizard like. It's arms thick and muscular with sharp claws on the fingers. A slightly long snout with a mouth full of teeth. It was clear as day.

This Sleg was created specifically to fight Vegeta.

And Vegeta took up the challenge!

The saiyan roared at the beast as he stood between the monster and the Scouts. The beast roared back as it stood ready to fight the saiyan. The Sleg army backed off along with the prince's allies. It was an age old battle. Vegeta, the result of natural saiyan evolution, vs the Perfect Sleg, the result of creation through science. One created by nature, the other created by man. The two opponents stared each other down as they continued to roar at one another, trying to make the other back down through intimidation with their thunderous roars. The threats failed and the world prepared for a colossal fight. Slowly the gap between them closed as they continued to roar at each other, making the final warnings. The warnings were ignored. Showing his fangs with a roar, Vegeta lunged forward and-

CRUNCH!

Battle on! Vegeta scores first strike with a hard bite to the beast's neck! The Scouts all hid behind a couple of rocks as they watched the fight. The sounds alone were frightening enough! Bone crushing chomps, trembling body slams and thunderous roars echoed throughout the canyon! The saiyan prince continues to bite down on the beast's neck. The monster somehow managed to maneuver its head around just enough to bite down on Vegeta's neck! The prince let go for a brief second but didn't allow the Sleg to get a strike in. As it went for his neck, Vegeta swung his arm around and dug his fingers in the beast's side! Deep gouges were etched out of the monster's side! The Perfect Sleg seemed to be no match for the more experienced saiyan prince. But that experience comes with a price. The saiyan prince has been in countless upon countless fights. Coupled with his growing age, it was only a matter of time before it all went badly. And that time seemed to be ticking down for him as his body would show the combined side-effects of old age and countless battles more and more often. Vegeta bit down again on the Sleg's neck but had to let go to get a better hold. That momentary break gave the beast the chance it needed! Just as Vegeta tried to bite down again, the Sleg slashed at his shoulders with its claws! A second later and it pushed the prince's head away before biting down on his arm! Vegeta screamed out in pain as the Sleg's teeth scraped down his full left arm, leaving it bloody and unusable! The Perfect Sleg then started to claw, punch and slash at the prince relentlessly! The saiyan roared out and tried to fight back! But the monster grabbed his head and rolled him to his side and onto the ground! The prince roared again as he tried to get up but the Sleg pushed him back down! A second later and the beast bit down on the saiyan's neck! The roars of agony filled the canyon walls as the saiyan's allies all watched in horror!

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"

The monster continued its relentless onslaught, never giving Vegeta a chance to recover. He was thrown against the rocks, bashed against some of the Sleg army's weapons. Kirk chuckled at the sight of the great saiyan finally being beaten. The Scouts of the past watched in greater horror than the rest. They have watched this man beat everything up until now. It was heart-wrenching to see him all bloody and in so much pain. But what could they do? They were no match for something like that monster! Vegeta bellowed out in agony as he lay on the ground. He couldn't get up. He could only watch as the Sleg approached him with one intent in mind. The Perfect Sleg held the great saiyan prince down and looked him right in the eye. Vegeta reluctantly accepted what was about to happen. Alone the aging saiyan was no match for the scientist's carefully engineered beast. However even the best evolutionary creation can do little alone. As it always is, two is often better than one. Only seconds before the beast was about to finish off Vegeta... a sound silenced the world and halted everything. All eyes looked up and saw!...

Dr. Kirk: "Impossible!..."

Our Levi, back on his feet again and running directly towards the fight! He's finally had enough of Kirk, the Slegs, everything! He was angry at not being able to do much and was tired of being a burden to the mighty saiyan prince. No more, he thought! The soldier announced his frustration and anger with a scream as he dashed madly right into the battle, seemingly ready to commit suicide! Levi narrowly avoided the Perfect Sleg's jaws as he leapt onto the beast's back! He started digging and tearing into the beast with whatever he had to use, which were nothing more than his own fingers, his own nails, his own teeth! The Scouts all looked at the scene in shock! Has the soldier gone mad?! Has he lost his sanity?! The man didn't have a weapon of any sort on him! All he had were his nails, his hands, and his own teeth! What could these do against a monster like that?! But these simple weapons were surprisingly affective! Levi was purposely concentrating on the open wounds Vegeta had already inflicted on the Sleg, making the wounds deeper and more damaging! Even when the monster shook itself harshly in an attempt to shake off the human, Levi held on and held on tight! The beast roared just before it was attacked again! Levi has bought Vegeta the precious time he needed to get back on his feet! The saiyan sank his teeth back into the Sleg's neck as he pushed the beast towards Kirk's machines! Glass, metal, cables, wires all dug into its flesh as the monster was smashed into the machines and weaponry, sparks flying everywhere! Levi had jumped clear before the impact and Vegeta once again sank his teeth into the beast's skull and pulled it away, the soldier jumping back to the beast's back to continue his own efforts once he had the chance. The Scouts from the past all watched in awe and amazement as both our Levi and Vegeta worked together to take on this monster! It was astonishing to watch for the allies and horrifying for Izaya Kirk. An aging saiyan and a plain ordinary human were getting the better of his carefully engineered monster! Even when the human soldier was thrown through a sheet of glass, he only got back on his feet, screamed and jumped right back in! The allies above watched and waited, knowing this was a battle they had to stay out of. Vegeta and Levi have come this far on their own with the past Scouts in tow, they had to finish this on their own!

But that didn't mean they couldn't do something.

The Scouts of the past started cheering, the others soon joining them! They cheered the two on, urging them to keep up the fight! Captain Levi urged his future counterpart to keep going, despite that our Levi was getting shook around violently from the beast's back! Goku barked at Vegeta to be relentless as he gouged more wounds into the Sleg's flesh! The Perfect Sleg and Vegeta wrestled each other back and forth while Levi, briefly shaken off, waited for an opening. Vegeta got himself under the beast's chest and pushed it into Kirk's remaining machines and the Sleg's weaponry! Sparks flew everywhere as Vegeta grabbed the Sleg again and thrusted it through the machine's core to further damage the beast! He then bit down on the monster's shoulder and shook it around violently! With a hard yank, the saiyan threw the monster to the ground with a hard thud! Vegeta took a moment to catch his breath as the beast stood up, revealing the opening Levi had been waiting for! The soldier literally threw himself right into the creature's face and used everything he had to try and gouge out the monster's eyes, even biting down on the creature himself to hold on as it tried to shake him off! A second later and Vegeta sank his teeth into the beast's skull and wrestled it around while his good arm and hand gouged more deep wounds across its sides! The Sleg threw Levi off to the side again and Vegeta used his body and all his weight to push the beast to the edge of the canyon! The Sleg was inches from the edge but Vegeta was too spent to give that final push. The Sleg roared after getting to its feet, still good to fight. And just like that, Levi once again threw himself right at the monster's face!

It was enough!

The Perfect Sleg began to fall backwards into the canyon with Levi still aboard! But where Vegeta had not the strength to finish off the Sleg, he did have enough to snatch Levi and pull his friend to safety just before the beast plummeted to its death. A roar rang up before a crash that was followed by complete silence. The Perfect Sleg lay at the bottom, broken and defeated. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi spotted Kirk turning around to make a run for it! Vegeta was too weak to give chase, but he wasn't. The scientist barely made it a few feet before he was cutoff by the soldier! Kirk tried to get around him but Levi tackled the scientist. Both Kirk and Levi tussled around in a brief but violent fight, both men getting thrown around and rolling almost everywhere! But being a soldier, a fighter, Levi easily won the struggle and detained Dr. Izaya Kirk once and for all. With Kirk restrained, Vegeta glanced at the Sleg army with a deep growl from his throat and a threatening stare.

It was all over and they knew it.

The general gave the order of retreat, and the Slegs all returned back into the Forgotten Land. When it was confirmed that the Slegs were leaving, Vegeta limped over to Levi and Kirk. The scientist was still trying to escape, but Levi just held him down with one leg and insultingly pushed the blonde man's head down every time he raised it up in defiance. He wasn't going anywhere. After giving Kirk a huff, Levi looked up and right into Vegeta's eyes. Both men were bloody and cut up, but alive. Both shared silent stares at each other. And then the saiyan smiled softly at the soldier. If Levi hadn't done what he did, there was no way Vegeta would have won or even survived. This time, Levi had saved Vegeta. The soldier smiled back at this thought, happy at such an accomplishment.

This victory is very much his and his alone.

* * *

This fight is indeed based loosely off of the big fight scene from Jurassic World as well but with a few additions. I wanted a **bloody** fight to drive the point home that Vegeta's getting old and he needs help every now and then  and a fight that kept to the theme of the story which is naturally evolved things are superior to man made ones. It was also perfect to subtly make Levi the real hero without making it so easy to see at first.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sunrise on The End**

Bulma: "There. Everything's ready."

First thing in the morning the next day at Capsule Corp, far far away from the Forgotten Land, the sun hasn't even risen yet and Bulma has finished the preps on the vortex machine to send the Scouts back to their world. They were happy to be going home. But at the same time, they were going to miss everyone too. They couldn't stay here, though, and they understood that. The versions of them that lived here now had earned this life already...

Reiner: "You have got a crazy world here."

Lieutenant Eren: "Yeah it can be a bit of a nine to survival job... but it's ours now. And we wouldn't change it for anything."

Eren: "Heh-heh, I'll bet."

Hange: "So what's gonna become of Dr. Izaya Kirk?"

Toushiro: "He's where he belongs now. Behind bars, well away from anyone and where he'll stay in solitude for the rest of his life. Assuming he doesn't die from complete boredom first."

Mike: "Heh. Good to hear."

Erwin: "Thanks for all the help."

Grimmjow: "Don't thank us."

Gohan: "Yeah. The thanks belong to Vegeta and Levi."

Armin: "Will you tell them we said thanks? You know, once they're better?"

Chi-Chi: "We will, sweetheart. Now you should get going."

Rukia: "You've been gone long enough."

Ichigo: "I'm sure there are people waiting for all of you."

Trunks: "And don't worry about my Dad and Levi!"

Unohana: "We'll take good care of them."

Jean: "Are you sure?"

Hange: "I know they're both in good hands, Jean. Just leave it to them."

Christa: "I'm glad."

Eren: "How do you guys do it anyway?"

Goku: "Easy. We stick together."

... Now they had to earn theirs.

Erwin: "It's time we went home."

And with that, Bulma and Gin activated the machine. After a few final goodbyes, the Scout Regiment returned home. The walls were familiar, the smells of military grade weapons were the same. It seemed so small now, now that they knew there was so much more... so very much more.

Hange: "*Sigh* This all seems so small now compared to all of that..."

Erwin: "All the more motivation for the Scout Regiment to continue its work. Now that we've sampled a world where the fear of Titans no longer exists, we must push even harder to achieve the same in this world."

Eren: "That's right!"

Conny: "Couldn't agree more!"

Christa: "I wonder how they're doing?"

Many knew what she meant.

Jean: "Yeah, I mean... Vegeta's wounds were pretty bad."

Mikasa: "He's tough. I'm sure he's fine."

Armin: "I don't know... Those wounds were pretty serious. And... he was pretty spent afterwards..."

Hange: "If it hadn't been for his Levi... He certainly would have been killed."

Eren: "Then maybe we should find a way back?"

Captain Levi: "... He's fine..."

All eyes turned to their Levi.

Captain Levi: "In fact I'm sure they both are."

Erwin: "And how do you know that, Levi?"

The captain paused for a moment as he looked at everyone, gathering his thoughts. And then...

Captain Levi: "... Many things may have happened, but one aspect stayed the same. It was natural evolution against man's creation. Izaya Kirk created the Slegs. He gave them what they had, they never actually earned it."

There was another pause.

Captain Levi: "... Vegeta is a saiyan. He and his kind evolved to fight, and above all, evolved naturally. I believe that Vegeta is the end result of such. And where he has flaws, he has friends who can fill in those missing traits. So as I said, I'm sure they're fine. ... After all..."

And then the captain smirked.

Captain Levi: "... Isn't the desire to stick together also an evolutionary trait?..."

... This Levi is very much right...

Evolution drives us to better ourselves in the things we do every day. And where we cannot, we desire friends who can. And sticking together is always a must for one can do so little on their own. Back in our world, we head back to the canyon that made up the Forgotten Land's entrance. High above the rocks, high atop a cliff, a figure slowly climbed up. His wounds have been seen to and have already begun to heal. His arm, thanks to Dende, was now working once again. Beside him... our Levi as he happily followed Vegeta back to view the Forgotten Land, the place where his adventure in his new home all began and all his doubts about his worth among these hardy warriors ended, one more time... and to do something the great prince didn't have the strength to do yesterday. Vegeta surveyed the valley below... And with his Levi beside him, bellows out a victorious roar to the rising sun.

The End

* * *

And yes, the ending is based off of the ending of Jurassic World as well. I was writing this story when it was out, cut me some slack.


End file.
